Undivided
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: [DG] Ginny is receiving mysterious notes, instructing her not to go to school. How does it involve her new DADA teacher?
1. Prologue: Do not Come Back

Undivided

Prologue: Do Not Come Back

Author's jibberish: This is the sequel to my first D/G chapter story "As Thou Being Mine". If you didn't read that, well, it's alright, but you might miss some of the references in this story. It's not a big deal. It's like watching the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious without watching the first movie The Fast and the Furious (this is my prime example because I watched that just last week…) Basically what I'm trying to say is that it's easy to catch up on…

As for those that did read "As Thou…" welcome back! I'm hoping that you've been waiting for this story (of course, my shameless plug at the last chapter wasn't quite clear…but whatever) and I hope you enjoy this story as well. My sister and beta, Xiaoyu Ling, really seems to like it so far. Anyway, Girlquinn will now shut up…

One more thing! The storyline for this is SS/PS to GoF because the idea of it was written a couple of months before OotP came out… ^^

_            There was an anonymous tip received by the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Arthur Weasley, with his colleagues, Daniel Crowe and Nathaniel Todd, stumbled on something far greater than they expected._

_            "There were three Death-Eaters,' Todd recalls. "They were at Towne's house, doing who knows. It was awful!" (Towne referring to Ethan Towne, an employee of the Department of the Magical Catastrophes)_

_            According to Todd's testimony, Weasley had sent Crowe to notify the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Then, Todd and Weasley stormed in, coming to the aid of Towne._

_            "They were performing the Imperious Curse on poor Towne! We had to do something!" Todd explained. "Arthur was very brave! I was scared to death, nearly fainted. I'm man enough to admit it. Luckily, it didn't take long; the aurors got there quick."_

_            Within five-minute time, a squadron of aurors arrived and brought the Death-Eaters into custody._

_            Those three men, Bradrick Harris, 39, __Avon__Seville__, 42, and Gregory Par, 35, will have their hearing schedule for Monday, August 1st…"_

            "Three of my men…" he snarled, his long fingers squeezing the rolled up newspaper of the Daily Prophet. The snake which sat at his feet hissed. In a fury, he threw the periodical into the fire and it erupted into angry smoke. "Wormtail!" he called for his servant.

            A plump man in ragged robes approached the figure near the fireplace. He fell to his knees and began kissing the cloak of his master. "Yes, Master?"

            "Summon my men."

            "Yes, Master." Quickly, Wormtail bowed and left.

            The snake hissed again. "Don't worry, Nagini. They will pay as well. Crowe, Todd, Towne…and Weasley."

            Ginny couldn't help but smile. She must have read the article over and over again. Her father was part of the capture of Death-Eaters. He and his colleagues even received a reward for their service. She sat by herself, in her room, putting the article in a frame. Ginny Weasley was very proud of her father.

            Just then, a small little puff came swooping into the room. She immediately recognized Pigwidgeon, Ron's little owl. It had a rolled up piece of parchment in its claw and gave it to her. Ginny lovingly stroked it and let it settle on her headboard. She untied the ribbon around her letter. 

_HELP!_

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Maybe I should repeat myself: HELP! Harry and I are dying here at Auror Camp. Just today we had to go through an obstacle course and I almost got my head burnt off! The bunkers we're sleeping in are so cramped and our schedule is so strict. We get up at 6 in the morning, morning run until 9, when we eat. WE have class (I didn't think we'd still have to learn stuff!) until 1 in the afternoon, then lunch, physical training (spell practices, courses, simulations), dinner at 8 and lights out at 9 pm. If it wasn't for Harry, I'd be long gone. He's been pretty good about this. He still gets kind of shaky when we're near dementors…then again, who wouldn't? We see them almost everyday. _

_            I bet what we're doing is loads more fun than Hermione. Being an assistant at the Ministry under Percy must be a pain…_

_            Anyway, give our love to everyone. I'll write as soon as I can._

_Love, Ron_

_PS: Ask George and Fred to send some Pucker-Puff Lip Lollies. There's this prat from Durmstrang who won't shut up. Harry and I think fat lips will do the trick…_

            Ginny smiled. She hoped her brother and Harry could survive Auror camp. She had heard before it was very vigorous training for 10 weeks. Harry and Ron left two weeks ago.

            Just then, an eagle owl swooped into her room, dropped an envelope and flew away. She didn't recognize the owl and she knew her Hogwarts letter wasn't due for another month. 

            Curious, she opened the envelope and pulled out the single card inside. Her eyes widened. 

_Do not come back to Hogwarts._

…~*to be continued*~…


	2. 1: Welcome him Back

Undivided

Chapter 1: Welcome him back

Author's jibberish: Happy Holidays everyone! I know, I'm so late…Well, I hope everyone had a cool Christmas and New Years. Here is the first chapter.

            Ginny Weasley sat on the high back seats of the compartment. She sat alone in the Prefect cart, since her brother had left. Ron was, by far, her true best friend. She did have some other friends, like Colin Creevey, but no one she could cry to. 

            Laid open on her lap was a small red leather bound book. She had kept it in perfect condition after these couple of months. She had read all of the 152 sonnets in that book but Sonnet XXXVI was the most special.

            _"Drac…er, Malfoy."_

_            "Weasley, you know you shouldn't--."_

_            "I just want to say congratulations."_

_            "Oh. Alright then."_

_            "Do you think I'll see you after this?"_

            Ginny sighed. She remembered last June's graduation as if it were yesterday. He shook his head at her. She guessed that already. Their lives could not co-exist; disaster would ensue. He was rich, powerful and a reluctant servant for the darkest wizard this century has seen. She was of a good-hearted lower class family who had been subject to his father's ridicule. It was for a brief time, but they shared quiet content moments. But it was better this way. If she didn't see him, the better. It was like the saying "Out of sight, out of mind…"

            …Which could also be countered with "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." It was not like they were in love, heavens no! They were, in her words, friendly. In all honesty, she didn't know what to call it. Mutual respect was too formal. She would call it that if he didn't give her the poem.

_Let me confess that we two must be twain_

_Although our undivided loves are one:_

_So shall those blots that do with me remain,_

_Without thy help, by me be borne alone._

_In our two loves there is but one respect,_

_Though in our lives a separable spite,_

_Which, though it alter not love's sole effect._

_Yet doth it steal sweet hours from love's delight._

_I may not evermore acknowledge thee,_

_Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame,_

_Nor thou with public kindness honour me,_

_Unless thou take that honour from thy name:_

_But do not so; I love thee in such sort_

_As thou being mine, mine is thy good report._

Draco Malfoy revealed to her that he didn't want to be a Deatheater. She used this information to her advantage; she blackmailed him to help her understand Romeo and Juliet. It turned out that they enjoyed each other's company. Usually, she would sit near the fireplace, reading, while he would lounge in his bed, studying. They would meet in secret in his Head Boy Quarters and there was once a time they fell asleep in each other's presence. One night, she found the Dark Mark on his arm. He explained that he was a Deatheater and during his initiation, he was thrilled. Soon the poison of the green light caused him to regret; he murdered and tortured in the name of the Dark Lord. However, he couldn't run away; strangers' lives were not worth his own. He rejected contact with her, for reasons unknown to her, and sent her that book of Shakespeare's Sonnets, with Sonnet XXXVI bookmarked. They never met after that; just occasional passing in the halls. He left Hogwarts without any special words to her, just Shakespeare's sonnet to convey his feelings. She did miss him.

"Damn…" Ginny sighed. 

"Damn what?" came a voice. She turned to the door and saw fellow Gryffindor and Prefect, Colin Creevey, standing there.

"Oh nothing."

"It's that book again," he said, sitting across from her. "You brought that everywhere with you last term and you still refuse to tell me who gave it to you."

"Someone--," she smiled. 

"Special, yes, I've heard that," he interrupted. "Honestly, Ginny, you refuse to let me know the scum who keeps you hanging."

"Colin," Ginny said warningly.

He knew that tone. He was near 'that line'. "Sorry, Ginny. You know how I feel, don't you?"

"I do."

"It's just…I don't want you throwing your time away."

"Colin, it's just a book of poetry. And besides, the odds of me seeing him again are 1 to 1 billion."

Colin smiled. "That bad, huh? Do I have a chance?"

"Colin," she used that tone again.

"Well, it was worth a shot…"

"All this?" Colin asked. 

Three cards were lying beside her on her seat. Each card had a message in identical script.

_Do not come back to Hogwarts._

_Do not come back to school._

_For your safety, do not return to Hogwarts._

            "I received one about early July, then mid-July, then right before I left for London."

            "Sounds serious. Did you tell your mother?"

            "And worry her? Heavens no! It's probably a prank. I bet it's from Denise Cobbs. Still sour about me becoming a prefect and not her," Ginny shook her head. "God knows why she's so jealous."

            Colin shrugged. "Don't take any Slytherin's messages lightly. There's always something behind it."

            "Slytherin's messages…" Ginny quoted slightly amused. The cards were soon forgotten and all she could think of was of those certain steel eyes…

            "Ravenclaw!" the Hat sorted Agnes White.

            The Great Hall of Hogwarts was packed. Ginny loved the welcome feasts; it reminded her of her first emotions staring at the wide-eye first-years. The noise of the room elevated as Agnes took a seat.

            Then, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and all was quiet. "Before the feast, I have a few words to say."

            Ginny's stomach started growling. "Oh, come on, please make it quick," she muttered. Colin, who sat beside her, snickered. She completely drowned out the announcement of the Dark Forest. And then she heard,

            "Let me introduce to you this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher--."

            "Who's this year's model?" Colin muttered. 

            "He graduated from here last year. I'm sure many of you remember him. He was an excellent student, graduating 2nd in his year. He has an extensive knowledge on the subject and after some intense summer learning, he will have much to share with you. I am pleased to welcome him back," Dumbledore gestured to a young man, seated to the right of Professor Snape. "Professor Malfoy, will you please stand?"

Ginny's head shot up. A tall, lean man, with silvery blond slicked back hair, stood. Loud wall-shaking cheers came from the Slytherin table while murmurs came from the other three.

            "The hell…?" Colin gasped. "I don't believe it… It's Draco Malfoy."

            Something went a-flutter in Ginny's chest. Something swelled in anticipation as she set her eyes on her new teacher. But the light feeling turned into confusion because as he took a seat, his eyes turned to her. In his gaze was an unreadable expression.

~*to be continued*~

Author's jibberish: And Draco finally decides to grace us with his presence…=)


	3. 2: Things could be different

Undivided

Chapter 2: Things could be different

Author's jibberish: It's been a month… geez, how time flies. For those who actually read this story, you all get virtual cookies! No fat, but lots of sugary goodness. 

To sexytexy: _"Oh and is Ginny head girl or what?"_ Actually she's just a prefect. 

To A Watcher: _"So when's Draco going to start spying for the order?"_ Eh-heh…just wait and see!

To Ang3l666: _"Yeah! Draco is back! Yummy! I assume some excitement is coming…?!?!"_ Of course! Draco in a story should always equal excitement!

This chapter is dedicated to all the singles this Valentine's Day…The opposite sex sucks mostly anyway (don't tell my boyfriend that)…

            Defense of the Dark Arts wasn't until Tuesday for Gryffindors. One morning, Pigwidgeon flew by at the breakfast table.

_I'M FREE!_

_Dear Ginny, _

_            Maybe I should repeat myself: I'M FREE! After 10 blasted weeks of my life, I'm finally done with Auror training. Starting next week, Harry and I will do rookie work under another Auror. It was painful, it was vigorous, it caused me back problems, but Harry and I survived. Now he and I can hunt the scum of the wizarding world. _

_            Speaking of scum, Hermione told us last week that Malfoy was at Hogwarts. Is he a staff member? As in a teacher? As much as I respect Dumbledore, he must have been completely off his rocker to hire that bleached-hair blinding fool. I would have thought he would follow in his father's footsteps, if you know what I mean._

_            I hope your last year will start off well, and if Malfoy is you teacher, don't take any grief from him. Just call on your wicked cool Auror brother (me) and I'll take care of everything._

_            After our Primary Cadet Training, Harry and I will try to visit. Hang it there, Gin!_

_Love, Ron_

He did bring up an interesting thought. Last she recalled, Draco was a Death-eater. How did he get a job at Hogwarts? Well, he was rather qualified, no denying that…but did Dumbledore know?

Tuesday afternoon finally came. 

"Of all the luck," Colin sat beside her in the middle of the room. "With Malfoy as a teacher and Slytherin as classmates."

"That's _Professor_ Malfoy to you, Mr. Creevey."

Colin turned white and slowly craned his head, looking in the direction of their teacher. "S-sorry, Professor Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor," he said casually and approached the front of the room. "Class," he called. Everyone was silenced; Slytherins for respect, Gryffindors from fear. "I am your Defense teacher, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you all know who I am…"

Did Ginny imagine it or did his eyes fall on her for a brief second?

"I will be completely honest," he began. "You will learn nothing new. As a former student, I know that the 7th year reviews all your studies within the past 6 years. For example, the details of the Unforgivable Curses were taught at the end of your 6th year. This year will consist in perfecting all your learned skills."

A single hand rose. Draco looked up. "Yes, Miss Crane?"

"Professor Malfoy," she smiled. "Will you be giving us written assignments and tests?"

Draco leaned back against his desk. "There will be occasional quizzes to keep you on top of your game. But for the most part, Defense against the Dark Arts is a skill, not something you can find in books. Other than that, there will be no pointless pen assignments. There will be 2 tests, however: the mid-term and the final. The mid-term will be a written test, consisting of everything learned since December and the Final in June will be cumulative; with an obstacle course. Fail either one," he shrugged, crossing his arms, "and you are not ready for what is really out there."

Ginny gulped. He would know.

"Now," he turned slightly and grabbed hold of a list. He started to take attendance, reading down the familiar list of names. After a few moments, he began class. "So, moving right along, let's start at the very beginning. What is the definition of the Dark Arts?"

No Gryffindor dared to raise their hand. Slytherin Jeremy Doyle raised his hand. When called upon, he answered, "The Dark Arts is a form of magic which the caster has true evil intent behind it."

"Further explain your answer," Draco prompted. 

"Well, say there was this really annoying brat," and quickly, Jeremy shot a look to Gryffindor Christian Anderson, "and I perform a body-binding curse. My intent is to poke fun and make people laugh at him for a couple of hours, not to permanently damage him."

Draco nodded. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Colin sighed something that sounded an awful lot like 'biased.'

"Mr. Creevey," Draco snapped. Colin sat up straight when he heard his name. "This is a no-brainer, anyone can get this; including you. Can you name any practitioners of the Dark Arts?"

"Salazar Slytherin," Colin blurted without thinking. A collective gasp came from the Gryffindor side and the intensity of the Slytherin side seemed to double.

            Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why would you name him?"

            "Because…as revenge to the other founders, Slytherin put the basilisk in the school to purify the school population. Eventually…" Colin trailed off, looking at Ginny. She was slightly pale; they knew the story after that; she was center stage of it all during her first year. The manifestation of a young Tom Riddle, Voldemort's younger days, used her to open the Chamber of Secrets and released the monster. Colin Creevey was one of her victims.

            "What's the matter, Creevey? Snake got your tongue?" Slytherin Brittany Fledge laughed.

            "Oh, that's right!" Slytherin Terrance Bean chuckled. "You were the first one to go, Creevey."

            "Yeah!" another Slytherin Rusty Andrews laughed. "And didn't Weasley set the thing loose as well?"

            "Leave her alone!" Gryffindor Charles Bins shouted.

            Ginny paled. She didn't want to be reminded of all those unfortunate occurrences. She balled her fists in her lap. 

            Draco looked to her, and then turned to the class. "All right, enough."

            "Nice friend you got there, Creevey. She's a real keeper--."

            "Shut up!" Kristy Eggburn, a Gryffindor defended.

            "Enough," Draco raised his voice slightly, with more authority in his voice. Everyone silenced. Draco sighed; it would be a long class period.

            A while later, the bell rang. Everyone filed out of class, many talking about the teacher, good and bad.

            Colin threw all his books in his bag. He noticed that Ginny was taking a lot of time packing up. "Coming Ginny?"

            She nodded. "Yeah, but go ahead. I need to do something first."

            Colin puzzled but shrugged it off. "Alright, then," and he exited the classroom.

            The classroom was empty. She flung her bag strap over her shoulder and approached the teacher's desk, where Draco was sitting. "Dra—Mal—um, Professor?"

            Draco looked up and then around them. He scanned the room, searching for any observers. "Vir—Ms. Weasley…"

            She couldn't help but notice his cautious face. "There's nothing wrong with asking the teacher questions after class. No one should think anything of it."

            Draco swallowed. "I suppose. What questions do you have?"

            "How are you?"

            He stood and closed the notebook in front of him. "Do you have any questions concerning class?"

            Ginny was a bit taken back by it. What did she do wrong? Why such a cold tone? "Um…will we need to bring the 1st year books to class?" she made up on the top of her head.

            "Only if you choose," he slipped the notebook in his desk drawer. He pulled out his wand; it was about 14 inches, made of ebony with a dark finish. On its handle was the engraving of a snake, coiling. It must have been a custom job, unless Ollivander started a new wand design at the shop. He used his wand to lock the drawer. "You won't need any books in class; you can read them on your own study time."

            Ginny remained standing, her hands resting on his desk. Her legs began to turn to jelly. She knew he was trying to avoid talking to her; she could feel it…plus the fact that he wasn't really looking at her when he spoke. "I'd really…like to talk with you, Draco."

            Draco walked out from behind his desk, a cross look on his face. "I expect you to treat me with respect, Miss Weasley. I am your teacher and thus should be treated as such, despite our closeness in age or…our history."

            "We're not in class. Lecture is over."  
            "You are still in school," he pointed out. 

            She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Professor. But is there any way you and I can talk as if I am not your student?"

            Draco's lips tightened. "I made it clear we shouldn't sp--."

            "You let me read a poem. You never told me directly," Ginny pulled the strap towards her. "Things could be different now, right?"

            He looked away from her. "I must be going. I have some business to attend to." Draco had left her alone in the classroom before she could say anything.

            "Ginny, who are you staring at?"

            Ginny came out of her trance. "Huh?"

            Colin raised an eyebrow. "Who were you staring at?"

            "No one in particular," Ginny quickly answered. "Is it me or is Snape's hair more greasy than usual?"

            "You may be the sister of Fred and George Weasley, but you're a terrible liar."

            Ginny looked at Colin. "What do you mean?"

            "You can spit so many lies until Stonehenge falls and crumbles to bits but your eyes deceive you. You look puzzled…"

            Ginny smiled. She knew how much he cared for her. It was only recently that she was able to talk with him. It started during the summer, during the end of her sixth year. She hit a slump and locked herself up in her room. Her parents were so concerned; it got even worse when Ron left for Auror training. Molly owled the Creevey house, inviting Colin to come over. He arrived around 10am the next morning. When Ginny opened her bedroom door at 8pm, he was still there. That was when she knew he cared for her. She just didn't know in which way… until a few weeks later. He admitted feelings that have been there for a while. 

            "When I'm ready to say, you'll be the very first person," she promised.

            He nodded. "Alright. I'll let you go for now."

            I was staring at Draco, her mind was screaming.

            "So why did you need to stay after class?" he asked suddenly.

            Ginny forked through her mashed potatoes. "Oh…I had a question. I asked Dra--," she stopped herself, "Professor Malfoy if we needed the previous years' books. After all, we're doing a thorough review this year."

            Colin looked at her, curious. Did he notice her tongue-slip? "Hm…" he seemed not to believe her but he didn't ask anything else. 

            Being a prefect sure had its perks. They could stay up at later hours and had their own bathroom. Sure, Head Boy and Girl had their own suites but this suited her just fine. 

            It was late in the evening when Ginny sat in the Prefect's bath. She made sure to take a bath when it was too late.

            It must have been a full 15 minutes since she got in.

            Sonnet XXXVI, from her understanding, was about a person who cared deeply for someone else. However, he couldn't make it public. The speaker wanted the person to know that no matter what, even if he may ignore the other, he still felt strongly for that person. So, did that mean Draco felt the same for her?

            It made sense… kind of. He was a Death-eater and follower of You-Know-Who. He couldn't be seen with a muggle-lover Weasley. All right… so how strongly did he feel for her?

            She sighed deeply. "Draco…" she muttered to the dead silence.

            A soft clatter was heard from behind her. Panicking, she sank into the water so she was chin-deep. Ginny turned around but found no one behind her. "Hello? Who's here?" she demanded.

            Quickly, she pulled on her bathrobe which hung close by. Still dripping wet, she surveyed the bathroom, searching for anything. And to her utter horror, Ginny found a wand lying on the floor a few feet from where she was while taking a bath. Ginny stared at the black wand with its snake coiling around the handle. 

~*to be continued*~

Author's jibberish: Happy Valentine's Day…our love-lives aren't as horrible as Gin's…=)


	4. 3: I Warned You

Undivided 

Chapter 3: I Warned You

Author's jibberish: It's no excuse. I should have typed this out weeks ago. But school is my first priority, then writing, so now I said my piece. I did learn a few things by your reviews. Like 1) Kick My Tush was about to share something private about herself, 2) Ang3l666, like many Harry Potter readers, thinks Draco Malfoy is one fine specimen, and 3) everyone should get virtual ice-cream (you decide your flavor) cuz you all were nice enough to leave a review. 

            It took a while before she had the courage to pick it up. It seemed to hum and a strange green mist emitted from it for a few minutes. She had enough experience in magic to know that after a powerful curse, the wand would still have bits of its remains. She only knew one curse that admitted green-anything: Avada Kedavra. Someone tried the Killing Curse…on her. And she recognized that wand. 

            She carried it with her for a couple of days.

            The bell sounded, bringing her thoughts to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Students stood to their feet. "Just a minute," Draco said, "Tomorrow we'll start the Dark Arts timeline: who's who, what they did, and what was the world's response. Now, get out of here."

            Ginny stood, gathering her things.

            "Miss Weasley, stay after class."

            She froze. She looked at Colin, who looked absolutely perplexed. "What did you do, Ginny?"

            "N-nothing," she answered although she had a very good guess what it concerned. 

            "Are you sure?" Colin lowered his voice. "Unless the Prof is being a--."

            "The bell rang, Mr. Creevey," Draco discreetly clued in. 

            Colin swallowed, gave Ginny a sympathetic look and left. "See you later, Ginny."

            As she turned tot eh Professor's desk, Ginny watched as he approached. Draco extended his hand out to her. "I believe you have something of mine."

            Her hand absently flew to her side; underneath, she felt her wand pocket. "Excuse me?"

            "My wand, Miss Weasley. I know you have it."

            Ginny amazed herself and stood tall. "I will…after I hear an explanation as to why I found it," she said, looking at him straight in the eye. 

            Then, he stepped close to her, almost invading her personal space…not that she had a problem about it. Ginny could smell his cologne; it was a strange mix of rain, tea, and…she couldn't decipher it, but it was nice. Only he smelled that good. No one else had a scent that would somehow make her joints wobble. She found herself wanting to smell him more, no matter how silly the thought was. "Shameful…withholding a personal possession of a teacher," he glared.

            "It's also shameful to stalk a bathing student."

            Then, his steel eyes softened, and he called her by name. "My wand…Virginia."

            And an odd feeling washed over her, like butterflies in her body. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the wand. 

            Draco snatched it from her. No thank you or any sign of gratitude. "Have a good day, Miss Weasley."

            Back to formalities… "Why?" Ginny asked. She was afraid, curious, aggravated all at once. Why was he in the prefect's bathroom? "What were you doing that night?"

            "I excused you Miss Weasley."

            "I don't care. What were you doing?"

            "I said have a good day. Now return to your common room or whatever. Get out of my classroom; I'll see you next lecture," Draco sneered. 

            She shook with pure aggravation. Ginny flung her bag strap over her shoulder and stormed out of the classroom.

_Dear Gin,_

_            It's official: I hate my trainer. His name is Gemini Vaughns and he is absolutely unmanageable. He's demanding, ungrateful, anything in the English language that results to awful. _

_            Just yesterday he made me get him butterbeer and by the time I got back, he was complaining. "It's warm. I like it toasty and hot." So I left for the break room at Headquarters and warmed it up. Then he drank it and burned his tongue. He made me run laps because of it._

_            And what tops the sundae about this whole fiasco is that he adores Harry. And when I say adore, I mean "Wow, you're THE BOY WHO LIVED! Well, not a boy anymore, more like a young man. Can I have your autograph? What is it like to be you? That's your wand? Mine's holly too! What a coincidence! Wow, it's Harry Potter's gum-wad!" And he even tried to transfer so he could be Harry's trainer._

_            But Arielle won't have it. Arielle is Harry's trainer and she's wickedly gorgeous. She's 24 (started Auror training right out of school) and she's nice, hot, smart, sexy, patient, and she's extremely single. Harry's having a great time learning (I'll bet!) but Hermione is not very happy. Harry insists he's not interested in Arielle but Hermione insists "Any man who doesn't find her appealing is either a homosexual or dead!" Well, she does have a point. Harry is trying to make her feel secure; apparently from what Harry told me, she was really quiet on their date two days ago. Hermione, quiet? Poor Harry…_

_            Anyway, just wanting to update you on what's up. I'll expect your owl. _

_Love, Ron_

_PS- Feel free to complain if "Professor Malfoy" is being an incredible ferret._

            He was being an incredible ferret…with gorgeous steel-grey eyes, silk sliver blonde strands and chiseled…

            Ginny shook her head furiously. "Stop it," she scolded herself. Thinking of Draco that way…Last year, it may have been tolerable but this year…he was her teacher! A good looking teacher but a teacher nonetheless.

            A teacher who was armed, ready to curse her as she was taking a bath. She rolled over to her stomach. She had been entertaining the idea of telling someone but it sounded so easy talking to herself in her head.

            "He was trying to curse me behind my naked back," she muttered into her pillow. That sounded priceless…

            Well, that was a thought…if he was trying to curse her, how come he didn't go through with it? The thought caused her not to have any sleep that night.

            Colin noticed something terribly wrong and when he tried to get it out of her, she wouldn't answer. He dropped the subject and continued a discussion about the Quidditch try-outs, coming in a week.

            The suspense was eating at her. She purposely made sure she was the last one in the class, so she could have a chance to talk with him. But as soon as everyone else was filed out, he would retreat to the backroom, his office. So, he was avoiding her; Ginny didn't plan this out correctly. There was even a time when she cast a charm to shut the door; Draco just opened the door and walked inside, unfazed. She had to find a way to talk to him. She hadn't had a decent 8-hour sleep since then.

            She was wandering the halls late evening, doing her prefect duties, watching for any rule breakers. Then, she neared the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and made a bee-line for it.

            The candles in the room were still lit, so she assumed he must still be here. Ginny opened the door to his office and stepped in. He sat at his desk, made of rich dark mahogany. Draco didn't have his robe on, just a dark grey high-collar sweater, black slacks and Italian black leather shoes. To her surprise, silver thin oval frames sat on the bridge of his nose. The glasses made him look more refined, she admitted.

            His jaw tightened as his eyes fell on her. "Ms. Weasley, it's past office hours. If you have any questions, ask before or after class."

            "You know very well that is not the issue," Ginny closed the door shut. "I want to know what you were doing that night when I found your wand."

            "Get out," he ordered.

            "No."

            "I said, get out."

            Ginny stomped her foot down. It was time for Strong Ginny to show up. "I won't."

            "Fine," Draco snapped. He stood and headed for the door.

            Ginny took the liberty to make herself a human door-stop, blocking him from opening the door. "I want to know what happened."

            "Move," he demanded.

            "No."

            "Move or I'll make you."

            "I won't, Draco," she said, using his name naturally. "Did you try to kill--?"

            Draco took a tight hold of her arm and pulled her against the door. It wasn't brute force, but it was just enough strength to hold her securely against the door's flat surface. "You…" he hissed, "didn't listen to me." He was towering over her, his face dangerously close to hers. All she could do was stare at his thin lips. "I warned you not to come back to Hogwarts."

            Suddenly, realization crossed her face. "It was you…you sent me the warnings? But why?"

            He didn't speak for a while, but when he finally did, Ginny's world turned upside down.

            "The Dark Lord sent me to kill you."

…~*to be continued*~…

Author's jibberish: In the immortal words of my sister: "Dun-dun-dun!"


	5. 4: Some things don't change

Undivided

Chapter 4: Some Things Don't Change

Author's jibberish: New chappie! Yea! It'll answer all your questions…or at least most of them. 

To SVZ: You are just too sweet! But I gotta leave cliffhangers, otherwise people won't bother to tell me what they think. And it's kinda funny receiving death-threats…"I'll hunt you down and murder you like a rabid dog" and such.

To Ang3l666: Why is Draco gonna kill Ginny? Ah, just read on. I'll spoil it if I say why now.

To Kristie: I'm very happy that you find my writing interesting enough to put my on your list! I have another fan =D

            Ginny's head spun. "Wh-What?"  
            "You heard me, Virginia," he said in a low voice. "I had direct orders to come here and murder you."

            All the blood seemed to drain from her body. "But…but why?"

            "Your father. Do you remember what happened almost 3 months ago?"

            "The three Deateaters at Towne's house," she said.

            Draco nodded. "Your father stopped an important part in the Dark Lord's plan. He was going to take over that town and make it one of his many strongholds over the country. However, someone caught them transporting dark objects to one of the newly built houses. Your father was notified by that someone who was none other than Ethan Towne. He thought it was just a group of petty dark wizards, but once he ran his mouth, he signed his death."

            "But why me?" she repeated, trying to find her voice. 

            "Your father helped bring down the Dark Lord's plan. So, he targeted not only him, but Towne, Crowe and Todd as well. He thought the ultimate revenge would be to kill their last borns. No parent should bury their child."

            "And he assigned you?"

            "Yes, thanks to my father. Said I needed to prove my priorities." He noticed her confused expression. "My father found out about us last year. Pansy saw you coming in and out of my room and had the balls to owl him."

            Ginny felt sick. 

            Finally, he let go of her. "That's why I…" he trailed off, "…did what I did."

            Stopped talking, Ginny thought. "He would've hurt you?"

            "And you," he added.

            Her stomach flopped. 

            Draco sighed heavily, pulling off his glasses. "Why didn't you heed my warnings?"

            "I thought they were a joke!" she reasoned. "You expect me to believe notes that with no true reason. For goodness sakes, you didn't sign them!"

            "And risk getting them confiscated? I think not. Well, it makes things a lot more difficult." 

            "Why? You-Know-Who isn't here! Not so long as Dumbledore is around, we're both safe…" she paused. "Right?"

            "I'm not the only Deatheater in Hogwarts. You have a handful of recently initiated ones in your year. I'm not sure if they know of my assignment…" his eyes trailed off for a brief moment, and then turned back to hers. "I'm not surprised if they were informed."

            "Does Dumbledore know? That you're…" she tried to find her words.

            He guessed them. "Doesn't seem like it," he shrugged. "Once again, not surprised if he did know." 

            Paranoia washed over Ginny. She watched him turn away and walk towards his desk. "So what will you do?"

            "I'll think of something," he said, putting down his eyeglasses on his desk, his back to her.

            Silence spread through the room. It seemed both feared to make a sound. Ginny's heart started to pump slightly faster and it was eventually she who gained enough courage to speak. "Why not?" she saw him tilt his head slightly towards her.  "I was vulnerable. Why didn't you just kill me like the others?"

            And then he smirked, something that was so signature, it gave her a sense of nostalgia. "You did read the sonnet, didn't you?"

            Only about 57,825 times, she told herself. "Yes, I did."

            "Did you understand it? It was in English."

            She flushed. "I understand it perfectly," she defended. "The poet cared deeply for the person even though he couldn't admit it in public." Her face heated as he stared at her.

            His gaze was locked on her. "That's why," he simply put it. 

            Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "But…but…that was months ago…" she said gently.

            "Some things don't change over time," he said to her.

            What could she say to that? What was he trying to say to her?

            "You better go," Draco told her. "You have to make your last runs and then go to your tower."

            Ginny nodded. She had completely forgotten of her prefect duties to finish. "Right."

            "Until then, Red…" Draco positioned himself back behind the desk. 

            "I know. No talking," she said. Did he just call her 'Red' again? She suppressed the comforting feeling beginning to bubble inside.

            She left his office.

            Ginny couldn't sleep that night. Jumbles of thoughts ran through her head. Draco Malfoy was sent to kill her? Did Dumbledore know? Draco didn't want to kill her? Why not? He cared…but how much?

            It became routine to avoid eye-contact with each other. Ginny never willingly participated in class and only answered when called upon. Draco called on her during class, but on very rare occasions. Completely ignoring her was not an option. She was a student and must be pushed to answer, especially since she was always in a state of silence during class. This time of the day was always difficult. No one realized that, to him, her voice lingered in the air when she answered, even if it was one or two words; her voice hung around him. 

            They didn't know that a pair of eyes were watching them, taking mental notes.

~*to be continued*~


	6. 5: If Ever Anything Goes Wrong

Undivided

Chapter 5: If Ever Anything Goes Wrong

Author's jibberish: Agh, finals are over. Thanks goodness.

To Kriss: "_i__ wanna know how the couple work out (if they do) and what they're first kiss is gunna be like (they ARE gunna kiss tho right?...")_  Evil grin we'll see…

To Anna2004: "_Shorter chapters than in the previous D/G-story, but hey, I'm really looking forward to read the rest of the story."_  Well, the layout is about 12 chapters… I think. That's the plan.

To Eienvine: _"Poor Draco. How's he going to protect Ginny, save the day, and elope with Ginny and move into a nice house with a white picket fence and raise their five pink-haired children? I mean, erm . . . Draco should save the day. Yeah." _ Pink-hair Oo?!?! Hah, that's kinda kooky looking. Sorry, I just ate cotton candy earlier, so that's why… well, keep reading and you'll see whether they do have a picket fence and all that.

To Ang3l666: _"I thought you had dropped off the face of the earth!! It's been so long!" _ Actually, I've just been so busy with school (Microbiology, especially. You understand, right?) But since summer is starting, updates might be more frequent instead of monthly, as I've been doing so since I posted the first chapter.)

Recently, I saw on JKRowling's official site that Ginny's real name is Ginerva. I rather like the name Virginia, and since I've been using that since the beginning, I'll keep everything consistent and continue with it. If I write another story, I'll probably use Ginerva instead. Sorry.

One day in early December, Ginny was heading to the Great Hall when she saw three tall figures standing at the doorway. One was obvious, with rich purple robes and snow white beard and hair that ended at his waist. Across from him stood a carrot top man wearing brown robes. Beside him was a man with jet-black locks, black wire glasses and wore the same brown robes. Ginny recognized them at second glance and made a mad dash to them.

            "Ron!" she exclaimed. "Harry!"

            Ron turned away from the Headmaster and caught the stampeding girl in his arms. "Whoa, Gin!" he embraced her. "Slow down!"

            Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it must have been quite a while since the last time you've seen each other."

            "Five months," Ginny verified as she hugged Harry. "It's so good to see you two."

            Harry returned the gesture. "You look great. How are you?"

            "Thank you, I'm alright. Can you stay for lunch?" she asked them, and then turned to Dumbledore.

            "Of course," the old man twinkled. "I love seeing my old students…no matter how much trouble they made."

            Ron and Harry's ears went red.

            Then, Professor Snape appeared form one of the doors, near the hall. "Headmaster--," he stopped talking as his eyes fell on his former students. "Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter…"

            "Professor Snape," Harry respectfully addressed.

            Dumbledore took a glance at his super-complicated watch. "Oh, I have some business to attend to now. It was very good to see you again, Mr. Weasley. Harry," and gave the young man a firm hand on the shoulder. "I will see you two later," he said and turned to smile at Ginny. He then left.

            "So when did you get here?" Ginny asked her brother and his friend.

            "Just now. We wanted to make sure we arrived around lunchtime," Ron said.

            "Yeah. Ron has been spastic since he found out Malfoy was on the grounds," Harry added.

            Ron just scowled at him. "If you found out that prat was your baby sister's teacher, you'd get agitated too."

            "No reason for that, Weasley. I'm a fair grader if I say so myself."

            Ginny didn't even notice Draco coming out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry turned around and looked at their former school classmate.

            "Malfoy…" Ron bit.

            "So it's true," Draco said, eyeing their robes and the identical gold crest in the left breast of the fabric. "You're both training to be Aurors. I expected that," he smoothly commented.

            "And you're a teacher. I never expected that," Ron responded, scowling. Harry remained still, watching. "I thought you would have gone in… another direction."

            Draco's eyes quickly turned to Ginny for a few seconds, and then back to her brother. Ginny responded by pulling her gaze to the ground. "Once again, that shows how little you know still. So, where's the Third Wheel? I believe, Potter, you call her 'Bed-Partner'."

            Harry scowled too. "If you're talking about Hermione, she's at work."

            "An assistant at the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Draco stated. It seemed he did his homework, Ginny realized. "She couldn't get a better job? Then again, some divisions of the Ministry are very…selective on their employees."

            "She's happy where she is," Harry defended, his voice sounding slightly more dangerous than usual. "And she's extremely qualified in all she does."

            "I bet, Potter. You should know, you're her little boy-toy," Draco enjoyed the sight of an annoyed Harry Potter. "Now if you excuse me…can't exactly say it was great to see your faces Potter, Weasley…" his eyes fell on Ginny again but he quickly turned around and disappeared in the room Snape and Dumbledore entered.

            "Still a prick," Ron muttered.

            "Face it Ron," Harry shrugged. "Some things never change."

            Ginny smiled. Oh, she heard that one before. "How about we go eat now?"

            "Way ahead of you," Ron opened the door and entered the hall.

            Harry caught Ginny by the shoulder. "Just a second, Ginny."

            She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "What's the matter, Harry?"  
             "Is Malfoy always like that? You were here this whole time and he said nothing to you?"  
            At first, she didn't know how to answer his question. _He never says anything to me; we always exchange awkward glances in the halls and in class,_ Ginny silently remarked. Ever since that night in his office, she had strange dreams ever other week; they all had him in it. Though she knew saying all that was not something she was ready to share… "He was talking to you two… well, more like mouthing off. He only talks to his students during lecture, anyway."

            "Are you sure?" Harry didn't seem satisfied.

            Ginny forced a smile. "Of course I'm sure. I see him almost everyday."

            Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Ginny. I sound like a block."

            "Don't worry," Ginny opened the door, "let's go inside."

            She didn't see that when she turned her back, Harry looked down the hall to the direction where Draco left. He hoped he was just imagining things.

            He recalled those few seconds Draco was looking at Ginny. Draco had a strange glow in his eyes. Harry knew that look: he saw it every morning in his own eyes, when he's getting ready in front of the mirror…with Hermione beside him.

            Worry crossed his brow. Oh, he hopped he was just jumping to conclusions.

            "Have you been studying for your practice NEWTs?" Ron asked his sister.

            The three were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. When they entered earlier, jaws dropped, the Gryffindor table erupted with glee and many first years asked for both Ron and Harry's signatures. Harry was rather embarrassed with the whole show, while Ron proudly took hold of an offered quill and scribbled his illegible signature.

            "Yeah, I started with the harder subjects, like Transfiguration and Arithmancy."

            "Remember when Hermione was a mental-case last year?" Ron laughed. "That was incredible!"

            Oh, Ginny remembered alright. That was the same time she paid visits to Draco in his Head-Boy chambers.

            "Hey, she was a lot worse when we took the real NEWTs," Harry added.

            "Yeah, she rearranged our whole schedule so we studied at least 4 hours a day. It was horrible."

            "I know."

            "Oh, you two are such babies," Ginny scolded. "You both have really good jobs now; you have no right to complain."

            "Yeah, Harry. I mean, have you taken a really thorough look at your Auror trainer?" Ron reminded.

            Harry shook his head, knowing where this was leading. "Not particularly."

            "Loads of bull," Ron remarked and turned to Ginny. "This guy is an unbelievable…what's the word…playboy, I believe."

            "Shut up Ron," Harry drank some juice.

            "Arielle asked him on a date," Ron told her.

            Ginny's mouth dropped. "But Harry-!"

            "It's a lunch between friends!" Harry defended. "It would be as if I was going to lunch with you, Ginny!"

            "What did Hermione say?" Ginny asked.

            Harry muttered something as he drank.

            "Sorry?" Ginny said.

            "She said nothing," Harry swallowed. "Not a bloody sound."

            "Is that good or bad?"

            "Extremely-Harry-better-pray-to-Merlin-for-guidance-bad," Ron explained. "You know Hermione. She always has an opinion on something. When she can't say anything, she's too fumed for words."

            "I don't understand it," Harry frowned. "I'm not interested in Arielle at all--."

            "Another head-case if you ask me. Hermione and Harry are perfect for each other," Ron commented.

            "—so why can't Hermione get that?" Harry finished, completely ignoring Ron's remarks.

            Ginny shook her head. "She's not confident in herself. You need to make her feel good about you two." Honestly, boys are so simple…

            "Geez, Harry, can you handle the high-maintenance?" Ron teased.

            "I know you can't. Megara is the physical proof," Harry bit.

            "Megara?" Ginny never heard about her before. "Who?"

            Ron became slightly pink.

            "We met her at the beginning of cadet training," Harry told her. "She's from Greece. She can't speak a stitch of English, except the word 'yes'. Naturally, Ron brought it on himself to help her out a little."

            Ginny's mouth dropped. "Ron!" she sounded scandalized. "What did mum say?!"

            "Nothing because she'll never know!" Ron looked at Ginny, then at Harry. "Besides, we were discussing Harry's love life. How did mine come about?"

            "Let's not forget Athens, Hannah, Leta, Esperanza, Rika…" Harry continued.

            Ron and Harry left once her classes started. "Take care, Gin. And study hard but don't forget to have fun. And if Malfoy is being unfair, owl me," Ron told her.

            Harry's words were a little more puzzling. "Ginny, if ever anything goes wrong, tell somebody. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, your parents, me… promise?"

            Unsure of what was going on in his head, Ginny just smiled and nodded. What were the thoughts running through his mind?

            Ginny turned her vision to Draco as he finished up his explanation to basic counter-curses. She then noticed she had re-written Harry's words on her parchment about 8 times: If ever anything goes wrong… If ever anything goes wrong…

            Then her eyes flew to Colin as she felt him touch her hand with his fingertips. His eyes were on her written words. Then he looked up to her, questioning what the matter was.

            "After lecture, Mr. Creevey, Ms. Weasley," Draco commanded. "Stop making googly-eyes at each other in my class."

            Ginny flushed pink and Colin gulped, hearing snickers coming from the Slytherin side.

            The buzzer rang to end class. Everyone started to stand. "I dismiss you, not the bell, or have you forgotten that?" Draco said as he turned to the class. Everyone froze and waited for his words. "Now, before I forget, Professor McGonagall posted the sign-up sheet on the door of the Great Hall. Write your name on it if you are to stay during holidays." He waited a few seconds. "Alright, now get out of here."

            Everyone started to empty out. "Good god, you swear he's always watching me, and picking on me," Colin murmured to Ginny.

            "Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Creevey," Draco said from his desk, which was a good 15 feet away. "Now, Ms. Weasley, come here. I need a word with you…" he looked at Colin. "…Alone."

            Colin took the hint and left the classroom. Ginny slowly walked to the teacher's desk. "Yes, Dr—Professor?"

            "Will you be going home for Christmas?" he asked her, his tone low so that no one outside the door could hear.

            "Yes. Everyone is coming home. All my brother, including Harry and Hermione. Are you going home?"

            He shook his head. "No. I have…planning to do."

            Ginny nodded, only being able to guess what he was planning: ways to protect her. So long as he wasn't out there, killing anyone, that was a good thing in her eyes.  "So, you won't celebrate Christmas at all? You'll be alone?"

            "Not entirely… just whatever is happening here. That will be my Christmas."

            Ginny stifled a smile. "You know, I would invite you…"

            "A Malfoy at a Weasley Christmas shindig? That's like feeding a worm to a flock of birds; a damned free-for-all. Thanks but no thanks."

            "I figured as much."

            "That's all, Virginia…" he looked down, clearing his throat. "…Ms. Weasley."

            Ginny left. So Draco would be alone for Christmas? Well, that wouldn't do at all, she decided.

to be continued


	7. 6: How You Get to Me

Undivided

Chapter 6: How You Get to Me

Author's jibberish: This is one of my favorite chapters in this story. Only because it's the fluffiest. Anyway, time to answer your questions.

FemmeDraconis: "Harry is very clever to notice things that other people don't. He picked up on how Draco feels…" To me, it seems as if Harry is very observant in the books. I was re-reading Goblet of Fire (the infamous Ron/Hermione Yule Ball squabble) and he seemed to pick up on things a lot. At least, that is my opinion. You know, when he's not a pissed-of teen in OoP. )

Jeni Draco's Girl: "also, are you sure ginerva is right?" No, I'm not right. It's Ginevra. My bad, I can't spell.

Sazzy7: "Maybe she should stay and keep him warm over the christmas holiday if you know what I mean nudge nudge wink wink!!" She will keep him warm…uh, minus the winking and the nudging. Oh, this question is better answered in this chapter.

BakaAngel: You are just too sweet! hugs

Chapter dedicated to Ang3l666. Why? Hm… because Draco is fine. Should there be a better reason?

* * *

She rearranged her schedule: school, quick meals, homework and working on it until she was sleepy.

Colin, who luckily scheduled all the same classes as Ginny, made sure to wake her if she fell asleep during lecture. She had told him ahead of time because she didn't want to be responsible for Gryffindor to lose points.

"What exactly are you doing to make you lose sleep?" Colin asked her.

She just shook her head. "Nothing really."

"You're not telling me something, Ginny," he frowned. "Quite unfair--."

"Please Colin, don't push the subject," she grumbled over her History of Magic Book.

Colin just sighed. "Is there any way I could open you up? I mean, really open you up? Know what you're thinking, or worried over?"

"Colin, please understand," Ginny pleaded. "I can't just open up, not when I'm not ready. I told you, when I'm ready--."

"—I'll be the first person you'll tell," Colin finished. "And I'm still waiting for you."

Ginny closed her book shut. "I'll see you later." She cradled the book in her arms and headed to the dormitory. She flopped down on her bed and tossed her book on the floor. She pulled out a brown paper bag from her trunk and got to work.

* * *

The practice NEWTs were over. She took her last exam that Friday. After a full two weeks of 4 hours of sleep per night, Ginny was finished.

She had it wrapped up in a small box with brown wrapping. She held it tightly and her heart was pumping double-time. She found her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and headed straight to the teacher's office. After a deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in," said his voice. The door slowly opened and Draco looked up to see Ginny. His eyes looked at her from past his glasses. He sat on the black couch that was against the wall, near his desk. "Yes?"

Clumsily, she handed him the box. "Here. This is for you. Happy Christmas."

He looked at it for the longest time, not saying a word. To Ginny, it seemed as if he wanted to throw it to the wall. "I can't accept--."

"Don't worry," Ginny interrupted. "I didn't sign it or anything. No one will know it's from me."

Reluctantly, he neatly pulled off the wrapping and placed it on the couch. He opened the box and once again, stared. Slowly, he pulled out the contents, fully examining it. It was a forest green scarf with short frayed ends. On the right-hand side of one of the ends, it had his initials embroidered in gold thread.

"I…I made it myself," she shyly admitted. "It also has a warming charm on it. Since you don't have anyone to be with during the holidays--."

"I can't accept this," he said, running his fingers across the yarn. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to," Ginny said. "So don't worry about it."

He looked up at her and they locked eyes. Her insides felt heady. Her heart was beating quickly, demanding that she should tell him what had been going on for the past year. She wanted to tell him how she missed seeing him and talking with him. She felt like a stupid girl struck by Cupid's wicked arrow and how she secretly looked forward to every Defense class since she saw him at the feast. Even though he told her the nature of his assignment, inside she knew that she still wanted to be with him.

_"The poet cared deeply for the person, even though he couldn't admit it in public."_

_"That's why."_

_"But…but… that was months ago…"_

_"Somethings don't change over time…"_

She wanted to understand him. "Draco…how…"

Again, Draco looked up at her.

"How deeply do you care?"

Draco folded up the scarf, head downcast. "Enough to not want you dead."

"That could mean anything."

He continued not to look at her. "Then interpret it at will."

She sat down next to him on the couch. "Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked abruptly.

It would have been shock on his face. But due to superior emotional training, Draco kept it hidden under his steel eyes. "Well, this is a deranged new topic."

"Just answer me."

"Why bring up so many interesting questions?"

"I want to understand."

"What's to understand? I'll find a way to save you."

"But why?"

"Call it my good nature if you must label it."

"Doubtful. What are your motives? Pity? Fear? Why do you bother to care?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

Ginny frowned. "You sent me a poem."

Draco smirked. "We did have this talk before. Such a strange thing, that deja-vu…"

"Stop playing around, Draco. If you care for me deeply, I'd like to know how much!" she boiled.

"Why in the seven hells should it matter?!"

"Because I might find some comfort in it!" she exclaimed, even surprising herself. Her hands balled into fists in her lap and her knuckles became white.

He was slightly shocked by her sudden outburst. "What comfort?"

"Any!" she burst. "If you were suffering as much as I was--."

"Suffering?" Would he really admit to any of it?

"Yes, you block! For months, I worried over you. And I hate it! I hate how you get to me," she bit her lip and stood.

She was up and ready to leave but Draco took hold of her arm. "And how do I get to you?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked down to their feet. "I liked spending time with you…" she muttered but it was enough for him to hear. "And I missed being able to see you. It was a part of me…" she shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter…"

"And why not?" he asked, still gripping her arm. She bit her lip white and he sighed. "Sometimes, I regret ever opening up to you in Snape's potion closet."

"But if you didn't--."

"Because I did talk to you, your defenses of me were torn down. You would never have made a bargain or threatened me if you feared me. That was my mistake."

"Under normal circumstances, you and I would have never talked."

"Maybe it would have been better that way," he continued in a low voice. "We wouldn't be going through all this."

Ginny smiled. "Draco, please," she scoffed. "What are you going through when it comes to me?"

"The poem, Red," he reminded. "I could have sworn I told you this three times already. You want to know what's going on, read it. It conveys everything."

"Truly?"  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Draco took hold of both her arms. "You want me to proclaim everything in chorus? For years I cared of only my personal happiness and my well-being. And then, I do the unthinkable: I consider your safety. Until last year, I wouldn't give you a glance. Now, I do whatever I can to make sure you are well." He pulled his face closer to her. "Look now how _you_ get to _me_…"

Ginny fiercely pushed him away; he staggered back and she fell onto his couch. After a few angry breaths, she sat up onto the couch's edge and buried her face in her hands. He knelt in front of her on the floor. "This is so hard. I don't know what to do," she murmured.

"Neither do I," Draco admitted, absentmindedly brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "Isn't that grand?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

Ginny looked up at him just as his fingers played with the ends of a tendril of hair. "Draco…"

"This will be the last time we discuss this," he told her. "It needs to be…"

Ginny's hand gently touched his forearm, over the area the mark burned. "Did it hurt?"

Draco smirked. "So much that I couldn't scream."

She nodded. "So what will happen to me? What will happen to you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I'll make sure of it."

"You'll protect me?"

He smirked again. "I'm not your personal bodyguard…but yes, I will."

Then, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug. He swallowed, and then took a deep breath as her hair tickled his nose; a scent of honey lingered around her. Quickly, she let him go. "Sorry," she apologized.

Draco froze, eyes to the ground. He nodded, "It's alright." His arms and chest had a strange, longing ache.

She awkwardly stood; he did at the same time. "Well, I'd better go. You know, packing."

"Yeah," he remained stationary but looked away from her. As she opened the door, he said, "Happy Christmas, Red."

She smiled at him. "Happy Christmas, Draco," and closed the door behind her.

A brush of his scent lingered on her robes and her scent was still with him as well.

* * *

Christmas was very special. Everyone was home, including Harry and Hermione. They spent Christmas Eve at the Burrows, then Christmas day with the Grangers. Bill brought his wife, Fleur, and Percy brought his fiancée, Penelope. Holidays at the Burrows was warm and inviting, something Ginny really needed.

A threat was on her life once she came back to school. Draco Malfoy was the one responsible. He was a Death-eater, going undercover to Hogwarts to kill Ginny. It wasn't an assignment he was thrilled to receive. The emotional complications between them led to Draco trying to save her out of this madness. But could he escape the Dark Lord?

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Molly asked her daughter as they stood on Platform 9 ¾. It was the day after New Years and she was on her way back to school.

"Mum, I've done this 6 times already," Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's fairly simple to get on the train."

"Sorry, Dear," Molly smiled. "I just can't help it. Soon, my youngest will be an adult. You can't help a mother looking fondly at her youngest child."

_"He thought the ultimate revenge will be to kill their last borns…No parent should bury their child."_

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're right," she smiled. "But honestly, I'll be fine. Colin said he'll meet me here."

Molly sighed. "Well, I suppose it's alright. What time did he say he'll meet you?"

"10:40. He should be here any moment."

"Yes, and the train leaves soon," Molly noted out loud. "I best get going. I have to clean the house, after what Fred and George did to it. Ripped it apart with their fireworks. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Positive," Ginny smiled.

Molly hugged her daughter goodbye and left. Ginny stood by her trolley, looking at the platform entrance for Colin's figure to walk through.

Suddenly, all she saw was darkness.

...to be continued


	8. 7: Do Something Right

Undivided

Chapter 7: Do Something Right

Author's jibberish: Geez, I take forever to update this thing! Sorry about that.

To Ang3l666: "Now really...was knocking out Ginny necessary?" Actually, yes, it was. Sorry, but it had to be done.

In all due time, everyone, you'll see what happens to Ginny. Just keep reading. :)

Chapter 7 dedicated to Jeni Draco's Girl. Hopefully, you haven't forgotten this story.

* * *

It was just paranoia. All the students had returned from their holidays and Draco couldn't help but notice that a certain red-head was missing. Ginny Weasley wasn't back. He scanned the Gryffindor table about 397 times that night. Maybe she was arriving late, like tomorrow during lunch...although returning to school the first day of the second term was a little unorthodox.

He waited until his class.

He soon got tired of calling off every name so whenever he spotted an empty seat, he asked the person next to it who usually occupied it. It saved him from unnecessary waste of class. The afternoon classes resumed, all the seats were full...besides one seat: 4th row, 2nd seat to the right. "Mr. Creevey," Draco asked. "Who sits next to you?"

Colin snapped out of his daze. "Oh...Ginny...Ginny Weasley."

Draco could feel his heart-rate rise. He hoped it was nothing to worry about. Maybe she took his advice and ran away. However, his hopes burned down that very night when he received a letter from his father:

_Draco,_

_Urgent news. Meet me tomorrow evening at 6:00pm at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade._

_Your Father_

Reading a letter like that, one could forget the sender raised him these past 18 years.

So, the next day, he did meet him. Draco could spot his father sitting in the very back of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed but Draco could see his father was tired. Candlelight could not hide the heavy circles under Lucius' eyes. They were not the only ones in the establishment; a few men were at the bar and an old couple sat at the table near the door. Draco headed to the table in the back and took a seat across his father. "Good evening," he greeted.

Lucius gave him a look. Draco tried to read it: Spite? Disapproval? Anger? Hate maybe? "I bring you news," he began.

Figures, Draco thought. "Yes?"

"You have been expelled from your assignment."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"He feels as if you are...inadequate for the job," Lucius put it.

"Am I?" Draco challenged. "Six months ago, I was fully capable. After all, _you _were the one who suggested to him for me to do it."

"That was because I thought things were different," his father sneered. "But after all this time, I see now that it is not."

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"You were seen."

"Seen?"

"Someone beared witness to your secret rendezvous with the girl and told our master," Lucius made his voice very low. "After what was testified, the master knew you would not finish the job."

"Rubbish," Draco growled, keeping his fear under wraps.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Lucius hissed. "I sill remember what happened last year."

"He didn't give me a deadline," Draco defended. "I will do my job."

"Already taken care of," Lucius told him.

Draco's gut twisted inside of him. "What?"

"He'll dispose of her and the other children tomorrow at the Riddle Mansion."

"He has the girl? But how—" he locked eyes with his father and something clicked. "You took her?"

Lucius nodded. "He told me to take her to him since you would not. Disgrace..." he muttered the last word. "I have done nothing but worked for your welfare. Now, thanks to your selfish juvenile fling, we must pay for your stupidity."

"There has not been rendezvous or flings of any sort--," Draco lied.

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow he will deal with you. He will call and you will explain yourself... if he lets you survive," Lucius bit, sending no regret or fear in his last phrase. It just proved to Draco, that once again, he was only an heir, not a son.

"And if I do not answer his call?" Draco asked. "I do have responsibilities at school."

"He took your mother."

Draco's insides felt hollow. "Wh...what?"

"If you won't come, she will also be disposed of," Lucius said stiffly.

Draco's gaze drifted. She had nothing to do with any of this. Narcissa was a victim of circumstances, like Ginny. He looked to his father, whose eyes were on the candle on the table. He realized that Lucius would rather risk his son's health and life than have his wife die. He was directly in the middle, Draco thought. "And you're alright with that? With what he will do to Mother?"

"She's my wife! You actually think I approved of it?!" Lucius hissed darkly, glaring at his younger image.

"Have you tried to free her?"

Lucius stood. "If you did not get carried away, I would not have to."

"So you didn't," Draco guessed.

"You will be there tomorrow when he calls. Do something right for a change," and Lucius walked out of the restaurant.

Draco looked down to the table and the candle that stood in the center. His mother and Ginny were at the mercy of Voldemort. Draco sighed.

_"Do something right for a change."_

Draco left the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

He stood in front of a large phoenix statue. "Barber pole," he said. The passage opened and he entered Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco called, eyes scanning through the room.

Dumbledore stood at the second level of his office, replacing one of the books in his shelf. "Ah, yes," he made his way down and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster, I--."

"Now, now," Dumbledore interrupted. "We're colleagues. You may call me by first name."

"Albus," Draco tried it on his tongue. "I...need to take a leave of absence, due to personal matters."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "Then I suggest you call upon the aides of others for your mission."

"Sorry?"  
"You are leaving because of Ginny Weasley, correct?"

Draco swallowed. "But how...?"

"I may be old, Draco, but my eyes are as sharp as a hawk," Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

Draco looked elsewhere to Fawkes. "I really think I should go alone."

"Sometimes, Draco, one is strongest with allies. Choose your allies wisely, depend on them and you will succeed." Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk. "So, will you leave tonight or whenever your arm begins to burn?"

"When my..." Draco rewound his words. "What? You mean..." Draco asked in disbelief. "You knew and yet you hired me?"

"I did," Dumbledore admitted.

"But why?"

"Because I believe in the greater good within you. A man is based not on words, but on actions."

"Actions," Draco repeated, his hand flying to his forearm. "Oh, I made some wise actions in the past..."

"But now you have a chance to amend it all if you choose," Dumbledore said. "What will you do?"

Draco stood there for a while, trying to sink in everything he could. He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. "I hope you can find a substitute while I'm gone. My lesson plans are on my desk in my office."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll find someone." He softly smiled upon his former student. "Good luck."

Draco nodded, and then left his office. He needed to prepare quickly.

...to be continued.


	9. 8: Beyond Ignorant

Undivided

Chapter 8: Beyond Ignorant

Author's jibberish: To **Flavor of the Week** and **Sunflour**...You two are sharp as a pin.

I also noticed some of those who read the German translation of "As Thou Being Mine" have been reading and leaving reviews. That always makes me smile, hearing what people think. Even if it's constructive criticism. Just don't ask me again about Ginny's name. I've been getting e-mails. I'm well aware it's Ginevra, but the original drafts for both stories were written and "As Thou..." was posted before OotP was released, and before Mrs. JKR said so in her site. For consistency, I shall leave it. I know I've said this before but that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Chapter dedicated to KristiexxNguyen. Your e-mail made me smile and I appreciate that you like most of my other stories as well.

* * *

It was barely past sunrise when he arrived. He could smell the scent of breakfast as he appeared at the porch of the Weasley house. He knocked on the door three times; gently of course...any dignified man wouldn't ram their fist against the wood.

"Coming!" came a male's voice. The door flew open and a tall red-head man looked upon Draco with utter disgust and disbelief. "Malfoy..."

"Good morning, Weasley," Draco greeted. He waited a few moments, waiting for Ron to invite him in. "Is Potter here as well?"

"What's it to you?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, who..." Harry and Molly Weasley emerged from the kitchen. They saw the guest's face past Ron's shoulder. "Malfoy?" Harry glared.

_Nice to see you too, Scar-head_, Draco thought to himself.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Molly asked. "The new teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Actually, I came here with news concerning your daughter."

"Oh dear," Molly approached the door. "Ron, let him in. Honestly," she huffed.

Obediently, but not without a murderous glare, Ron stepped back. Draco stepped in.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No thank you," he said, absorbing his 'low-class', mundane surroundings. So this is where Ginny grew up... He didn't expect anything less crude. "I can't stay long."

"Cough up, Malfoy," Ron demanded. "What business do you have with Ginny? If it were anything about grades, you wouldn't come personally."

"You're right." Draco took a breath before he told them. "Your daughter is gone."

Silence. "G-gone?" Molly asked.

"More like kidnapped...by the Dark Lord."

"That's impossible!" Harry exclaimed. "He can't get onto Hogwarts grounds, especially with Professor Dumbledore around."

"It happened before the term started. She never made the train."

"But, but Colin--," Molly stammered.

"—Waited for her until 11:00 when the train left. He never met her," Draco told them.

Molly weakened and sat upon the couch. "Oh, gods... It's my fault. She said she'll meet with him and I left her there. If...if only..." she began to weep and Ron sat beside his mother, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"But why? Why Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Because of what Arthur Weasley did this past summer. He accidentally destroyed an important part of the Dark Lord's plan. So, not only was she taken, but Crowe, Todd, and Towne's last borns as well," Draco explained. "The Dark Lord will take care of them."

Harry asked, "When do they plan to do it?"

"Today at Riddle mansion."

Harry turned to Ron. "You better take your mum upstairs. Make sure she gets some rest. Then we'll leave."

"Okay," Ron guided her to stand and helped her walk to her bedroom.

Harry made sure he was out of earshot before he began to talk. Even then, he kept his voice low. "Dumbledore flooed me and said you'd be coming. I didn't know why. But he said you needed my help. If it's to help those kids and Ginny, I got to ask why? What do you get out of this?"

Draco locked eyes with him. "It doesn't matter."

Swiftly, Harry yanked Draco's left arm and pulled up his sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw the dark burn marking his fair forearm. "You are..." Harry said, not being able to finish his sentence. "I thought it sounded like you knew too much."

Draco took his arm back. "So what?"

"So why the hell do you want to save Ginny?"

"That's not important."

"Dumbledore insisted I help you, but we're not leaving until I hear an explanation."

"Then you'll be responsible for her death," Draco sneered.

"I think not," Harry lowered his voice more. "Just tell me and I won't have to tell Ron about your deceit."

Draco snickered. "Deceit? You really are a laugh, Potter."

"Malfoy, why would you, a Deatheater, want to save Ginny Weasley?"

Draco took a moment. "The Dark Lord sent me to kill her. But because I couldn't, my father personally took her. Now, to prevent me from running away, the senile, mad Lord took my mother as well. There, satisfied?"

"Not really," Harry frowned. "Why couldn't you kill her?"

Draco didn't answer. Ron came down the stairs. "All right, so what's the plan?"

For a bit, Draco was relieved. He could never admit to Harry about what was really going on. That would mean admitting to events that happened last year. Would he ever quit with the questions? "It's simple; I go directly to him and you get everyone out."

"We have to call the Aurors," Ron advised. "We need backup."

"No!" Draco insisted. If anymore Aurors were involved, they would surely arrest him as well. It was bad enough Harry knew; he might turn him in eventually. But he knew he wouldn't do it now; Draco was the only way to Riddle Mansion. "It's a waste of time."

"Malfoy's right," Harry said. He shot Malfoy a quick, knowing look. "We don't know when he'll kill them. We can't wait and find out. We should get them quickly."

Ron looked at him, as if unsure if he heard Harry correctly. "Maybe...How about we call then and go anyway?"

_Oh, why did I bother to work with these damn good Gryffindors?_ "I'm leaving now," Draco announced, walking out of the house.

Harry and Ron grabbed their robes and left the house with him. "Hold on, Malfoy!" Ron took hold of Draco's shoulder once they stood on the grassy front of the Burrows.

"What?"

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Ron asked. "We weren't exactly friends last year."

"Good gods, Weasley, are you beyond stupid, " Draco complained. "Our personal vendetta is meager compared to what is about to happen."

"And why is that?" Ron said. "Why the hell do you care so much about others' safety anyway? You're Lucius Malfoy's son, lapdog of You-Know-Who. You'll be just like him: a cunning son of a bitch who cares and understands nothing!"

Draco lost it and swung his fist, connecting with Ron's jaw. Ron staggered back from the blow. "You are beyond ignorant, Weasley," Draco hissed.

"Both of you, quit it," Harry demanded, standing in front of Ron so he wouldn't jump and go medieval on the silver-blonde man. "Ginny and the others are in trouble. Truce, all of us," he advised, exchanging glances between his best friend and his school nemesis.

Ron, after rubbing his jaw, winced and then crossed his arms. "Truce," he grumbled.

Draco huffed. "Fine." He pulled out his wand. "Ready?"

Harry put a hand to his shoulder. "Let's go."

Ron, completely reluctant, held Draco by the shoulder as well. In a loud pop, they disapparated.

* * *

...to be continued... 


	10. 9: Your Battle is with Me

Undivided

Chapter 9: Your Battle is with Me

Author's jibberish: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Sunflour: "sort of hoping this all leads up to case in court.." Then I've take it that you've read LadyRhiyana "Unforgiven". If you haven't, you're missing out.

A.Nutter: I don't know. Ginevra doesn't really suit her. It seems a name for a sophisticated person. Maybe it's related to King Arthur or something. Well, JKRowling named her that for a reason. She's the mastermind, so who am I to argue. Besides, they're her characters, not mine.

Mrs.Din: I'm very flattered that you like my story so much. But really, there are better stories than the ones that I write. I could recommend a couple of good Draco/Ginny stories if you like.

Dragonprnzess: I hooked you?

Oh yeah, and any facts I made about Riddle Mansion…well, it's made up.

* * *

It was morning but a dark cloud consumed Riddle mansion. They apparated about three blocks away from the estate. Ron frowned, looking at it. "Well, that certainly looks cheery. Looks like something right out of a Grimm fairy tale." 

"So where are they?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. They're somewhere in there."

"Oh, that's real specific," Ron grumbled.

"So what's your plan? Barge in there and check every single room, hoping we don't run into Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Basically."

"We're doomed," Ron added.

"Find the others; that's our priority," Harry said. "We aren't looking for a fight--."

"Well, that's silly. We're purposely walking into You-Know-Who's house," Ron shook his head. "How can we not look for a fight?"

"—regardless, if we find them before Voldemort gets them, we'll grab them and disapparate."

"That cloud around the building isn't just morning fog, Potter," Draco warned. "It monitors who apparates and disapparates in and from the house."

"So we sneak in the muggle way? Like through a window?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "So, ready to be heroes again, you lot?"

"Shut up," Ron pulled his hood on and followed Draco and Harry towards the mansion.

They entered through a small hole in the backyard fence. Draco guided them to a side window at the northside of the estate. They peered in first and noticed two familiar boulders standing in front of the door a few feet away.

"So, they're deatheaters now?" Ron whispered. "And why aren't you?" he turned to Draco.

"So, how do we get to that door? They may be guarding the prisoners," Harry said, changing subject.

"You two are such amateurs," Draco grabbed a handful of dirt and uncorked a vial he pulled out of his robes. He poured half the contents in the dirt and transfigured the small amount of earth into two donuts.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Snape's Sleeping Draught," Draco answered.

Harry quietly opened the window and Draco cast a levitation spell. The donuts floated into Crabbe and Goyle's view. Their mouths salivated, their beady eyes lit up and within a few seconds, immediately devoured the pastries. Within a few seconds, they collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep.

"How thick could you get?" Ron frowned.

"Let's go," Harry opened the window wider and passed through. Draco and Ron followed. They took Crabbe and Goyle's wands, breaking them in half. Harry pointed his wand to the knob and whispered "Alohamora." The lock clicked and the door slowly creaked open. Draco slowly entered but stopped in his tracks as he saw who was inside.

A woman with platinum blonde hair sat on the bay window. She was dressed in a black Victorian style high collar dress with dark emerald robes. She turned to the open door and gasped. "Draco…"

"Are you alright?" Draco walked over to her. Harry and Ron followed.

"I'm fine, Darling," she answered and stood. "How did you find me?" she put a loving hand on his arm.

"Who's that?" Ron asked Harry.

"His mother," he answered, recalling Draco's confession that Voldemort took the Lady Malfoy.

Ron went wide-eye for a bit. "She gave birth to that spawn?" After a few moments of sinking in, he shrugged. "I wish my mum looked like that."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Father told me," Draco answered.

"He knew…" Narcissa said sadly. "I've been here since Christmas."

Draco knew what she was thinking. "He did know but he sent me, giving the Dark Lord false security. That way he'd be by his side while I get you out."

"No," Narcissa refused. "You'll die."

"I was meant to," Draco said, then lowered his voice as he said, "the moment I accepted the mark."

"Are you sure you want to die?" she asked him. "I know I'm not the only one you're here for."

"Mother, now is not the time," Draco took hold of her wrist and gently urged her away from the window. "Please, just get out of here."

"No," she said firmly.

"Mother, I'm trying to protect you," Draco began to fume. "You're not making this any easier."

"I won't leave without Lucius."

Draco froze. "But--!"

"He's my husband, Darling. And your father. I will not leave him here."

Draco exhaled deeply. "Alright, alright. But I have to face the Dark Lord. Don't do anything motherly, like jumping in the way for my safety."

She smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They turned and walked towards the door, near Harry and Ron. As the four entered the hallway, Draco took Ron firmly by the arm. "Guard my mother with your life."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I can't fight the Dark Lord while worrying about her. I need you to protect her. Do that and I'll do the same for Virginia."

Ron nodded. _Since when did he call her by first name?_ Dismissing it, they walked down the hall.

"Do you know where they could possibly be?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"I heard footsteps up the stairs about ten minutes ago," she said, taking a quick glance at his forehead.

"They must be in his study then," Draco sped ahead of everyone and led them to a dark corridor at the end of the stairs. They stopped as a group of black-hooded figures, about a dozen he estimated, walked into a room at the far end of the hallway. Harry, Ron, Draco and Narcissa stayed crouched in the shadows.

Suddenly, Draco's arm began to burn fiercely. He winced, and the pain spread like a plague, sharply crawling over his skin.

"He should be here soon," a hiss said. "Right Malfoy?"

The hissing figure stood, speaking with Lucius. "Oh, he will be," the man nodded to Voldemort. The doors closed behind them and a wind swept through the hall.

"Who are they talking about?" Ron asked.

Draco decided to change subject. "Mother," he turned to Narcissa. "Don't leave Weasley's side or stay out of harm's way, alright?"

She nodded and watched as Draco stood. "Be careful, Darling."

Draco nodded, and then turned to Harry and Ron. "Give me a few moments, and then sneak in, without anyone noticing. Don't kill my father."

"But if push comes to shove, Malfoy, I'll kill Voldemort," Harry declared, "if you can't."

"Don't mind it, Potter. I will." Draco left and walked down the hall.

He took about three deep breaths before he opened the door. Eleven figures turned to him. He flinched but did not waver.

"Ah, Young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, "So glad you could join us. I see you received my message."

The pain in Draco's arm increased. "How could I refuse?" Draco walked to the other side of the room, so he faced the door. Everyone gave their attention to him, backs to the main door.

"We are concerned, Young Malfoy," Voldemort said. "The last thing you need is distractions from our mission, especially now that we are close."

"Yes, heaven forbid," Draco scoffed.

Voldemort just sneered. A side door opened, and Wormtail came out, pulling a bound Ginny. Voldemort watched Draco as his eyes became shocked, concerned, then angered. "It's rather sweet that you found love for this girl," he said as Wormtail threw her down to the floor and untied the ropes around her wrists. Nagini slithered down her master's leg and wrapped herself around Ginny's wrist and neck. Ginny began to choke and gag for air.

Draco just stood there, not saying anything. He watched as Ginny gasped for breath when Nagini released her neck. In the haze, past the deatheaters' shoulders, he saw Harry and Ron's heads popped out from the door. "So, why don't you bring out the others from that room?" he asked, cocking his head in the direction of the side door. They took the clue and Harry headed towards that door.

"No rush, no rush… right, Harry Potter?" Voldemort said loudly. The eleven other deatheaters turned and saw Harry, wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Damn," Draco muttered. He pulled out his wand and stupefied Wormtail. Voldemort glared at him. "Potter is old news," Draco challenged. "Your battle is with me."

"Men," he addressed the others to take care of Harry. Voldemort stood in dueling position. "Very well, Young Malfoy. Let's settle your deceit. If you win, she's yours," he said, giving a good kick to Ginny's side. She winced and groaned in pain.

Draco stood in dueling position as well. "Alright."

…to be continued.


	11. 10: Avada Kedavra

Undivided

Chapter 10: Avada Kedavra

Author's jibberish: This is going to take a while, so skip down to the story. Here's me responding to the last reviewers of Chapter 9 "Your Battle is with Me".

Mrs. Din: There are some really great Draco/Ginny stories if you search hard. I have a few on my favorites, but go to this site called "Sugar and Spice." It's a fanlisting to D/G and once you enter the site, there should be a navigation to the list of fanfics they have. (http:dg. Hmmm…I hope you heart this fic no matter what happens to Draco.

Ang3l666: Why does Narcissa care for Lucius so much? Ah…well…love? Kinda? Seriously though, the way I characterized her, she does genuinely care for him. That's only because I don't know how she really is in the real HP world. For the sake of the story and Draco's humanity, she does have a heart.

Losernerd: Hmmm…that scenario is quite interesting. Although I'm a sucker for romantic angst, I'll just tell you…maybe. That's all I'll say.

Torndeception, dragonprnzess, hoppers, and SchizophrenticDolphin: Hello! Thanks for reviewing.

This chapter goes out to losernerd. Just 'cuz.

Oh yeah. And all the spells you don't recognize, you can thank my Latin dictionary.

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort exclaimed. He hit Draco right in the chest and Draco screamed, feeling his body pulse and squeeze from the inside. It felt as if his body was thrown into flames, covering every single inch of his body and then a pair of hands was ringing his organs. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were preoccupied by 10 deatheaters. They tried stunning them, careful as not to kill them. Narcissa stayed near the open door, outside in the hall, away from the madness. She watched as the two young Aurors fought their way across the room. She kept her thoughts on her son before her as he fought the darkest wizard of the century…all for the Weasley daughter.

Draco concentrated, trying to fight off the pain. _It's all in the mind, it's all in the mind…_ "Ti-tibrus rompere!" Draco exclaimed.

A thundering crack was heard. Voldemort screamed.

Ginny screamed louder. She balled up on the floor and Draco could see bruising on her left leg. "Virginia, what?"

Then Voldemort laughed. "Well, it seems as if you are in a predicament. I'm sure you've heard of the Unicorpus spell?" he said, putting his weight on his right leg.

Draco narrowed his eyes. The spell in question allowed two persons to share stimuli; the dark wizard must have performed one with Ginny. If he casted a spell on Voldemort, Ginny would feel it as well. Draco couldn't use the green light; it would mean killing her as well.

Voldemort tisked. "So, what will you do, Young Malfoy?" his ugly face laughed at the situation.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco exclaimed.

"Stupefy!" Voldemort said at the same time.

Voldemort flew back against the wall, near the door, wand flying out of his hand. Ginny's back hit the wall near the fireplace and then she landed on the floor, knocked out. Draco was thrown back against the wall opposite of Voldemort. He collided with the window and a shower of glass fell with him, cutting him on his brow and twice on his cheek.

Voldemort took a few moments to get on his feet. "Accio wand!" he said. The yew wand came to his hand and he casted his next curse. "Imperio!"

Just as Draco stood, his own hands wrapped around his neck and he began to choke himself. The force of his arms grew as his fingertips dug into his neck. The blood from his brow trickled near his eyes and he shut them. His mind became fuzzy and Draco tried to steal a few last glimpses of Ginny. She laid there, lifeless. He would be there soon.

About six deatheaters were down. Harry and Ron ducked behind anything: chairs, desks, and any furniture that would serve as a shield. "Ron!" Harry called. "I'll hold them back! Get the door!"

"On three," Ron agreed. After a few moments, they both yelled "Three!" Ron made a mad dash for the door while Harry continued with the other deatheaters. One of them chased after Ron.

"Ron, look out!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron turned and blasted him with a strong stupefy. The deatheater fell back and Ron headed for the door. He started to turn the knob but the door wouldn't unlock. He tried an unlocking charm but it wouldn't budge. Then, he started banging his fists on the door. "Hey! Anyone in there?"

"Who's there?" said a young female voice.

The girl must not have been older than 10. "I'm Weasley, an auror!" he said through the lock. "Are all three kids in there?"

"Yes!" a cry came. "Help!"

"Okay, stand back, I'll try to break the door down!" Ron began charging at the door, shoulder first.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry said, blasting a deatheater.

Draco's hands fell to the floor, and glass cut into his palms. Draco took deep breaths and winced as he felt the glass against his skin.

"Suffocare!" Voldemort exclaimed.

Again, air was cut from Draco. His lungs burned for oxygen and again he saw his life flash before his eyes. With deep heaps of air, he uttered "Occendere!" even though he could feel his breathing pipes close off.

A beam of light shot out of Draco's wand and hit Voldemort square in the eyes. Voldemort staggered back, temporarily blinded.

Harry watched as Draco was on his hands and knees, choking for air. He cast a light spell and it stung Voldemort for a few seconds. But Draco's face began to discolor and he couldn't move. Then, Harry was distracted as a deatheater came hurling towards him.

Ron had managed to break the doorknob and open the door. A girl, about 7, and two boys, about 12 and 14 looked up at Ron. "Come on, kids," Ron said. He scooped the girl in his arms, and told the boys to follow him closely. They carefully made their way out from the small room and headed out of harm's way, to the hall, where Narcissa was waiting. "Harry! Get Ginny!" Ron shouted as he headed towards the large doors.

Harry knocked down the last deatheater and turned his attention to Voldemort.

"Too bad," Voldemort told Draco. "You had so much potential. Well, there will always be another…" Voldemort raised his wand at Draco. "Avada!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his wand to Voldemort.

Draco's eyes flew open. "No," he choked. "No!"

Voldemort let out a blood-chilling laugh as his body was consumed by the green light. Draco watched in horror as Voldemort's black robes fell to the floor.

"No…no," Draco continued to mutter. Voldemort was dead…and Ginny…

…to be continued.


	12. 11: Did I Miss Something?

Undivided

Chapter 11: Did I Miss Something?

Author's jibberish: That was mean leaving you all like that, huh? In any case, explanations will be made later in Chapter 12. Just enjoy this.

Chapter dedicated to everyone who reads this. I like this chapter so everyone deserves it.

* * *

"No…no," Draco continued to mutter. Voldemort was dead…and Ginny…

Suddenly, his air passages released and cool air entered his lungs.

Harry came to Draco's side and pulled him up by the arm. "You alright, Malfoy? What about Gin—?"

Draco pushed him away and slugged Harry in the face. In a dizzy rage, Draco fell to the floor. Harry fell as well after taking the blow. "You idiot!" Draco growled. "Did I ask for your interference!"

Harry wiped the blood away from his split lip. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You killed him!"

"And where's the problem!"

"You killed her!" Draco hollered. He took a deep breath. Images of Ginny ran through his mind like a whirlwind: he could imagine himself lounging on his Head Boy bed, his eyes closed, and Ginny reading a text to him. He saw her struggling, reading Victor Hugo as she sat in front of his fireplace. He watched as Ginny passed him in the halls at school, giving him glances while he lectured and giving him the scarf for Christmas. His chest felt hollow as if nothing was there.

"What do you--?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord performed a Unicorpus Spell on her," Draco answered. His vision turned to a haze.

Harry's eyes darted to Ginny's form as it lay behind Draco's sitting body. "No…I had no idea," he admitted regretfully.

"Of course you didn't," Draco sneered, fury and pain running across his eyes. "It makes no difference," Draco choked. "She's dead." Draco couldn't stop the aching feeling inside him. It was as if his insides were being ripped away.

Harry slowly stood. "No…Ron… dammit…" he made his way to the door and out of the room.

Draco cradled his forehead on his fist, smearing blood on his face. He didn't care that his forehead was streaked with blood. Nothing mattered to him as of now…He ignored the fact that he was alone in a room with 11 unconscious bodies.

He could see her in his mind's eye. Ginny's fire-red hair has gold strands mixed in; Draco was able to see it in the sunlight. She had exactly 22 freckles around her nose: 11 on the bridge, five on the right side, and six on the left. When she smiled genuinely, it would reach her eyes and when she'd laugh, her eyes made the shapes of rainbows. Draco could remember the five shades of brown that made her eye hue: coffee, chocolate, hazel, tawny and specks of gold. He could see her smiling at him as he closed his eyes. And then, he felt no more pain inside his chest. _Is this what death is like?_ He mused. He felt absolutely numb from head to toe, lost, dark…alone.

"Draco…?" a soft murmur came from behind him.

His breath caught in his throat. Hallucinations were signs of insanity. So it must be all in his mind that he could hear rasp breathing coming from behind him.

"Draco?" it came again and hesitantly, he turned.

Ginny was sitting up, legs extended. Her left leg was bruised up and she winced as she shifted on her right side to sit. She smiled weakly at him. "Did you win? Are you alright?"

_But how…?_ Draco was now aware that his heart was beating again. She couldn't possibly be alive! Was she an angel, saying her last goodbyes? Hesitantly and cautiously, Draco extended his hand and touched the ends of her hair. He could feel the strands rub on his fingertips. "Oh gods…" he choked. "Virginia…"

"What's wr--?" she gasped as Draco pulled her into his arms, deep into his embrace. His arms consumed her, as his hands got lost in her hair, her chest pressed against his and his nose buried in her neck. "Draco…"

Draco tried to capture everything: the feeling of her hair between his fingers, her warmth against his torso and her skin's scent of honey. Greedily and selfishly, he held her against him. "I thought you were dead…" he muttered, burying his face deeper in her neck.

"No, I refuse to believe--," Ron threw the door open, followed by a distraught Harry. Then, they both froze as they saw Draco embracing Ginny's body. Ron boiled, "Now just a--!"

"Hold on," Harry clasped one hand on Ron's arm and another on Ron's mouth.

Ginny laid her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm okay…" she assured him and wrapped her arms around his trunk. "I'm okay…"

The two continued to embrace, unaware of their audience. Harry's arms dropped to his sides as realization crossed his mind.

"Did…did I miss something?" Ron grumbled, continuing to watch his baby sister embrace the prat.

"I think we all did," Harry whispered back.

* * *

…to be continued. 


	13. 12: We Can't Choose

Undivided

Chapter 12: We Can't Choose

Author's jibberish: I just finished _Half-Blood Prince_. Frickin mother-effer…

Oh yeah, and Narcissa's history, I just made up.

* * *

With her eyelashes fluttering, Ginny opened her eyes. At first glance, it seemed as if the room was on fire. She took a deep breath, her vision cleared and she looked at the roses directly in front of her. But it wasn't just one bouquet. The room was a garden of red roses of all different sizes. The walls were lined with the glittering bouquets.

"Look, she's awake!" Ron exclaimed.

She scanned the people around her. "Mum…Dad…Ron…Harry…Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's," Harry answered.

Molly smiled with Arthur. "Let's go and tell the boys. We were so worried about you, Ginny!" They embraced her tightly, nearly constricting her of needed oxygen.

"Sorry," Ginny smiled, coughing for some air.

"You're well, that's all that matters," Molly said. She and her husband left to find their other sons. Soon, she was reunited with her other brothers and was washed with worries and concerns. She insisted she was alright and insisted on sleep because she was so tired.

"It must have been a rough experience," Bill said. "Ron told us all about it."

Ginny, for some reason, could tell her family members were stealing glances at the card stuck in the red bouquet closest to her.

After a while, she managed to find some peace when they all left for lunch.

Curious, Ginny reached over and pulled out the small card from the bouquet. It read:

_To Virginia, Get well soon. Draco Malfoy_

That was probably as sentimental as he would get.

The door opened and Ginny looked up. Hermione Granger walked through the door with a little doctor teddy bear in her arms. Hermione looked around, eyebrows raised. "Oh my… look at all this," she turned to Ginny and smiled. "Someone is devoted…"

Ginny blushed a light pink.

Hermione handed her the bear as she sat down beside her. "Here."

Ginny smiled and laid it on her lap. "Thank you."

"So," Hermione started, looking around. "You and Malfoy seem awfully close. It is Malfoy who gave you these, right?" she asked, gesturing to the abundant flowers. "Ron and Harry explained to me what happened, so I assumed…"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, it's not like that. We care for each other. We're friends. We're not in…"

"Love?" Hermione finished.

Ginny nodded.

"Why not?"

"With Draco? Not him of all people."

"Why not? Maybe I should become his friend. If this is how he treats friends, imagine how it would be to be his girlfriend."

"Confusing as hell. Besides, Draco is far from my type."

"Really? What is your type?" Hermione asked.

"Someone who's sweet, understanding, responsible, smart… he doesn't have to be incredibly good-looking or rich. But Draco," Ginny compared, "is spontaneously moody, unbelievably biased, mostly arrogant, inconsiderate--." Ginny stopped herself. "Well… maybe not entirely. I mean, he did try to protect me, and he did save me. And when he hugged me then, it was so tight… like he needed me." She looked up to Hermione. "How did you know you were in love with Harry?"  
"Honestly, I was asleep when I realized it," Hermione fondly looked back. "He and I fell asleep on the couch next to each other. I woke up early that morning and the first thing I saw was his face, sleeping peacefully. And then I realized that I would like to be his peace. With everything that happens to him, it would mean so much to me if I caused him tranquility."

Ginny nodded. "When he held me like he needed me, something inside me was yelling at me. I figured that I would do anything to be around if he needed me."

Hermione softly smiled. "We can't choose who we love."

A daze ran across Ginny's eyes and then she stared down at the bear. "What about him? How does he feel?"

"Maybe you should ask him when he comes--," Hermione was interrupted by the opening of the door.

A thin, ghostly-pale, beautiful woman walked in the room. "Good afternoon, Miss Weasley." She looked to Hermione and then back to Ginny. "I was hoping to speak with you--."

"Oh, I can leave," Hermione said, standing. "I should really wait for the others outside." She gave a quick thumbs-up to Ginny and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well," Narcissa said, placing down a bouquet of a dozen white roses at a nearby table. "I see my son wasted no time."

Ginny swallowed nervously. "I suppose." This was the first time she ever spoke with this woman. She knew that Narcissa Malfoy was in the same year as her father, a Slytherin, and married Lucius Malfoy right after Hogwarts. She apparently was a very good mother to Draco. Whenever Draco spoke of her, his eyes became a little softer as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." She remained standing beside her bed. "I actually came by to talk to you about my son."

"Your…son?" Ginny swallowed.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "I'll be frank with you, Miss Weasley. My son was supposed to be raised into the very image of his father. They may not have been aware of it, but I know what business they dealt with. For a 16-year-old to have killed five persons is very life altering. I watched as my son changed, from a hotheaded youngster to a quiet, indifferent young man… and it pained me. He didn't care whether he lived or died. But then, something happened last year."

Ginny gulped. "Re-really?" she played dumb.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You, apparently."

Ginny paled, her freckles on fire. "Me?"

"My son found a reason to live, simply put. He found someone to protect and to live for. Do you understand, Miss Weasley?"

* * *

"Who's in there?" Harry asked his girlfriend. He and Ron had returned and were standing outside the door with Hermione.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione answered. "She wanted to speak to Ginny alone. Probably planning the wedding…" she giggled.

"Don't joke about that," Ron seethed through his teeth.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with her," Harry asked.

"I don't. It's the excess baggage that comes along with her: Death-eater and Death-eater Jr."

"Uh, Ron," Hermione interrupted.

"Like I really want Ferret-breath as a brother-in-law--."

"Ron," Harry warned.

"Satanic, dark sacrifices every Malfoy holiday--."

"I assure you we don't have blood ceremonial sacrifices during Christmas. Maybe a rabbit's foot every Easter… but tradition could change," said a smooth voice behind him.

Ron went wide-eye and took a deep breath. "He's right behind me, huh?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Is Virginia sleeping?" Draco asked.

"No, she's talking to you mother," Hermione informed.

It was Draco's turn to go wide-eye. "What!"

* * *

"Somewhat," Ginny answered.

"He's not very good at saying or letting out his feelings. He needs a very understanding, patient woman in his life. Or someone who's not afraid to kick him about," Narcissa told Ginny.

Was this seriously the advice of a mother, Ginny pondered to herself.

The door flew open, almost off its hinges. Draco stood in the doorway, having a noticeably fake unfazed expression on his face. "Mother…" he spoke.

"Hello, Darling," Narcissa greeted, achieving an almost innocent tone. Almost.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked casually.

"Talking to Miss Weasley, what does it look like?" Narcissa asked. "Honestly, please restrain yourself from jumping to horrible and false conclusions."

"Well, it's quite awkward when my mother is talking with my…my…"

"Yes?" Narcissa prompted.

Ginny was growing red.

"Student," Draco quickly filled in. "Pupil. Friend. Yes."

"Well," Narcissa walked towards her son and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you two have much to discuss." She turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I wish you a speedy recovery."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you. Er, t-take care of yourself."

Narcissa left the room, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Draco turned to Ginny, awfully quiet. They hadn't spoken since he took her to the hospital. He just dropped her off and left.

"Won't you have seat?" she invited him to the chair beside her bed.

Hesitantly, Draco took a seat. Silence.

"I like the roses," she said.

"I'm glad."

Silence again. Both of them looked around the room in the opposite direction.

"So…" they both said in unison.

"Um…" Draco turned his eyes to the floor.

"Well… how's your cheek?" Ginny asked. She could barely see the trace of scarring on his face.

"It's fine. How's your leg?" he asked.

"Mending. Almost done, I suppose."

"Good," he nodded. "Good."

Silence again lingered between them. "So…" they said again.

"For goodness sake, Draco, we sound like idiots!" Ginny huffed.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say idiots," Draco corrected. "More like a mute weasel--."

"And a tongue-tied ferret," Ginny added.

Draco smirked. "So what did you and my mother talk about?"

"Your emotional problems," she joked. "She says you may have trouble expressing your feelings."

"Well, I'm not a very wordy person--."

"You protected me from your vengeful father, gave me a love-proclaiming poem, tried to keep me safe compared to killing me, and risked your life to save me," Ginny smiled. "I think it took your mother for me to finally realize something."

"And that was?"

"I don't always need words to understand what you're thinking of."

Draco looked away from her.

"So, is You-Know-Who really dead? Is it all over?"

"Take a look for yourself," he pulled out a rolled-up _Daily Prophet_ from his inside pocket.

Ginny frowned. The front article was about the death of a Ministry official, with a picture of the Dark Mark formed above his house. "But I thought Harry--."

"I know. But it would make sense that he's still alive. I mean, you didn't die," Draco pointed out. "He probably disapparated because according to Potter, his body wasn't found."

"Do you think the spell on me still holds?"

"The medi-wizard said there was no trace of it."

Ginny sighed in relief. Then she took a deep breath. "It seems I never escape You-Know-Who."

Draco sat back in his seat, eyes to the wall opposite of her. "First, it was due to my father planting the diary. Maybe if you stay away from the Malfoy line, you could find some peace."

Ginny placed the paper aside. "So what will you do now? It's not like you can still be a Death-eater."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably keep my day job. Who knows, I may be the first DADA teacher to stay more than 3 years."

Ginny looked down to his hands lying on his lap. "And us? What about us?"

Draco stood, scratching his forehead for a moment, and then slowly sat right next to her on the bed. Bravery washed over him as his fingers moved up from the sleeve of her white dress gown to trail up to her cheek. "I…" he tried to answer as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck.

Ginny leaned forward and he could feel her bangs brushing against his forehead. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, and then opened them: coffee met steel. "You have no idea… do you?"

A chill ran down his spine. He heard those words before. _Where is this déjà vu coming from?_ "I… I don't…"

She took the hand that was lost in her hair and grasped it in her own. "Are you willing to wait?"  
"What?" he pulled away slightly.

"Come June, things will change. Right now, we're student and teacher. But after graduation, I'll be Virginia Weasley… a girl… and you'll be Draco Malfoy… a boy…" Ginny swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. "Would you give this a try?"

Draco closed his eyes, and then looked directly her eyes.

…to be continued.


	14. Epilogue: Explaining to Do

Undivided

Epilogue: Explaining to Do

Author's jibberish: This is the last of it. No more. Yes, no more chaptered Draco/Ginny only because I haven't been inspired with a plot. From now on, it's probably one-shots. It's been a great ride, and I'd like to thank all the readers: the new ones and the veterans from "As Thou…". Thanks for all the words of encouragement, and may you continue in your fanfiction endeavors, whatever they may be. Let Fire & Ice reign…

* * *

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and saw Jeremy Doyle standing at his office doorway. "Yes, Mr. Doyle?"

"Graduation is done and over… Malfoy."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Why?" Jeremy asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Draco opened a box that sat on top of his desk.

"He's still alive," Jeremy warned. "Our Dark Lord is still alive. You made yourself an enemy the moment you spoke kind words to her."

Draco smirked. "Is that all you have to say, Doyle?"

"You were my colleague, Malfoy."

"Yes, and we were so chummy that you insisted on running your mouth to the Dark Lord." Draco put the various knick-knacks from his desk into his box. "I know it was you who told him."

Jeremy paled but let out a laugh. "You jump to conclusions. I wasn't the only Deatheater in class--."

"But you were the only one of them present that day I was given my assignment," Draco closed the box.

"Is a Weasley really worth giving up everything? You're lucky our fathers and master escaped that fight. But that won't stop them from you being their next target," Jeremy said to him.

Draco sealed the box.

"I don't understand you, Malfoy. She's beneath us."

"I suggest you leave, Doyle. Before I take care of you myself."

"But--," Jeremy protested. "This is a school—You're a teacher."

"That won't stop me from you being a target," Draco smirked like a fox. "After all, school for you is over. I am not your teacher anymore."

Jeremy swallowed and quickly left the room.

Draco turned around and looked through the window and saw all the families crowded on the Hogwarts lawn. The graduation ceremony ended about 15 minutes ago. Students and families alike congratulated the 7th years as they went on to the "Higher Level" of life. Many were set. Some were going to Auror training, like Ron Weasley and Harry Potter before them. Some were going in the opposite direction to be full-time Deatheaters. Many were headed to the Ministry of Magic offices. About six students, including Virginia Weasley, were going to start an internship at the Daily Prophet. She was offered a job, starting as an assistant journalist to Terry Lane, a writer of the International News Division.

Speaking of which, there was a cluster of redheads, blazing from the grass. Her parents, her six brothers, Potter and his future bride… Some one approached Ginny and pulled her aside. Draco watched in anticipation, wondering what that Colin Creevey wanted to talk to her about. He said something and Ginny shook her head. She was explaining something and Colin just nodded, head hung low. Ginny hugged him and headed to the castle entrance.

Draco had a feeling Colin asked her out or something of the sort… and she rejected him. Humor and triumph swelled in Draco's chest. A whole school year was over. He had a knack for teaching. He could command attention of a room (especially from the girls), and he liked the thought of having authority. And after teaching kids with the age range 11-18, he realized something: he liked children. He actually wondered what it would be like to have a little Draco of his own. 'Ergh, that felt weird admitting even thought it was all mentally'.

He heard a knock come to his door. Draco turned.

Ginny stood in her Hogwarts robes but gentle curls framed her face and touches of colors were added to her eyelids and lips. "You wanted to see me?"

Draco nodded and walked up to her. "I have something for you." He handed her a silver wrapped package. "A graduation present, if you will."

"You didn't have to."

"I know," he smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not roses; you have enough of those."

"Not really; I threw them all away."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? I put a lasting charm so they wouldn't die--."

"Gullible, gullible Draco," Ginny smiled. "So, where will you stay for the summer?"

"Dumbledore helped me find a place to stay while matters… cool off," he answered.

"And will I see you during the summer?"

Draco smirked. "A Malfoy making housecalls for a Weasley? Has the world gone flat?"

Ginny thrust the silver package to his chest, scowling.

"You know I was kidding. Just open it," Draco said, giving it back to her.

"Honestly," Ginny huffed, "do you ever think before you--," she pulled off the wrapping and opened the box, "—speak?" Inside laid a small silver winged dragon with jade eyes. She pulled it out and laid it in her hand, admiring the old and elaborate craftsmanship. "Draco… what a beautiful necklace…" she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, whispering many thank-yous.

He wrapped his arms around her, fingers lost in her soft red curls. That necklace dated back to the 15th century. He obtained it from his mother just a few days ago. It was an heirloom, an antique that was given to the women of the Malfoys. He made a mental note to visit the Burrows soon, more than ever to speak with her parents. Draco Malfoy had a lot of explaining to do.

…_happily ever after_.

Part Two: Undivided: Fin


	15. Addendum: Not Tomorrow

Undivided

Addendum: Not Tomorrow

Author's jibberish: You will now know what happens when Draco decides to go to the Burrows. Thank my sister for pushing this addendum. And thanks to IndigoNightOwl for all your hard work. Draco and Ginny are just too fun to write.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was used to being stared at. He had spent the past year teaching at his alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also used to silence. Growing up as a single child did not give him the environment for noise. But for them to all sit in silence and _pretend_ not to stare at him was causing his hairs to stand on end.

Draco sat on a soft armchair in the middle of the Weasley living room. To his left on the couch sat Arthur and Charlie. To his right on the loveseat sat Harry. Ron settled on taking his seat at the armrest on the loveseat. Ron's arms were crossed and his lips were in a tight frown, constantly side-glancing at the blond guest. Draco tapped his fingers on the armrest of his own chair and then proceeded to feel the old upholstery that covered it.

It had been nearly a month since the school term was over, thirty days since Ginny's graduation. In all honesty, it was a good time as any…

"So," Arthur broke the heavy silence with a gentle slap on the knee. "How… how is your mother?"

Draco's eyes turned to the man. Grey orbs momentarily glanced up to the three women entering the room from the kitchen.

"The last time I saw her was in the hospital a few months ago," Arthur continued, noticing his wife bringing in a tray of tea.

"She's well," Draco answered, watching Ginny at the corner of his eye. "She's in… better spirits." Lucius was alive after all. Just missing. And most likely, very unhappy with Draco.

"Ah, that's good. I graduated with her, your mother," Arthur told him.

"Yes, she told me of… that," Draco flashed a quick smirk to Ginny as she handed him his tea. He was about to take a drink before he stopped himself. Draco stared at the monstrosity that he held in his hands. It was a stout orange mug with purple polka dots, standing over a blue and yellow striped saucer. He glanced around, noticing the other teacups; a variety of tall, narrow, short, bowl-shaped all with Technicolor stripes and patterns. It was nothing like his uniform silver set he had at home.

"Do you take sugar, Draco?" Molly asked, distributing the tea to the others.

"No, no thank you," he waited until everyone had their own cup before taking a drink.

Ron sipped his tea at an incredibly loud volume. Ginny rolled her eyes while pulling up a stool next to Draco. Hermione took her seat beside Harry while Molly settled on the couch between her husband and her second-born.

"I hear you were teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Charlie inquired as he stirred a spoonful of sugar into his tea. "Are you going to teach again? You know, take on that cursed job?"

"I'm up for the challenge, I think." Draco admitted, "I like working there. Teaching has its rewards."

Ron's cough coincidently sounded like "Bull." Ginny shot her brother a look as she sipped her tea.

"Teaching takes patience," Charlie smiled. "A good quality."

Ron's sips and slurps became louder. Hermione elbowed his leg. "Would you like some, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, holding out a plate filled with finger snacks. An assortment of cookies and biscuits were piled on the plate.

He shook his head and noticed her offer some to Harry and Ron. "That's quite a nice bobble on your finger, Granger."

Hermione's lips erupted into a smile. "Yes, well, it's a sapphire, my birthstone." She set the plate back on the coffee table in front of them.

"And you plan to have a September wedding as well?" Draco asked politely. The irony was very clear, remembering the name calling that occurred in their youth.

"We're not sure. Most likely a late summer date. Sometime that falls between our birthdays," Harry answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Didn't they despise each other not too long ago?

"Oh, for pete's sake, I can't stand this," Ron's cup clattered as it made contact with his saucer. "I know you're not here just to chit-chat and drink my tea."

"Ron!" Ginny bit.

"What are you doing here?" Ron ignored his sister's scowling.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Tactless, aren't you?"

"Come on, Ron. It's obvious," Charlie laughed. "We all know very well that Malfoy and Ginny are… well, it's for formality's sake."

Draco gestured something that looked between a half-nod and a half-shrug.

"So, what's your deal, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco stopped drinking from his teacup. "Well, Weasley, I am a simple man who knows exactly what he wants. I want to live on my family's land in the country and have a decent, gratifying job. And I also want to settle down, marry happily," Draco glanced at Ginny, causing her to raise her eyebrows, "and have a child." He continued, looking straight at Ron. "That's where Virginia comes in."

Clatters of cups touching their saucers echoed throughout the dead-silent living room. Everyone's eyes were wide. Molly first broke the silence with tiny whimpers. "Um…um…" Ginny could only look down nervously to take a drink. Maybe she heard that wrong…

"Wh-what do you me-mean by that?" Ron asked carefully.

Draco smirked. "Never quick on the uptake, were you?"

"Why you--!" Ron growled.

"Perhaps I should make my words more plain," Draco placed his cup and saucer down on the table. "I would like very much," he explained, looking straight at her parents, "for Virginia to be my wife."

Ginny spat her tea out.

Draco arched an eyebrow at her, eyes filled with mockery and disgust. "That was lady-like," he teased and handed her the napkin draped lazily over his lap.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "How--! What--! Huh--!"

"Don't act so surprised, Red," Draco shrugged.

"How can I not? Words of marriage never escaped your lips!" Ginny accused. "You never even proposed!"

"But I did give you my proposal," Draco informed her. "You're wearing it right now."

"Wearing?" Ginny's hand automatically flew to her dragon pendant. "You mean… this is… what does this have to do with marriage?"

"For every generation in my family, that necklace is given to the bride of the Malfoy heir. Somewhat like Granger's engagement ring." He paused for a moment. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Huh," Draco breathed casually.

"Don't just 'huh' me, Draco!" Ginny jumped to her feet, tea still in hand. "I never agreed to this!"

"So you don't wish to marry me?" Draco's eyebrows rose slightly.

"That's not it," Ginny's cheeks pinkened.

"So you do then?"

Ginny froze for a few seconds, trying to think. Then, it seemed as if she suddenly realized her friends and family were around. "Excuse us," Ginny requested as she grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs to her room, leaving her tea behind.

Arthur, Charlie, Molly, Hermione, Harry and Ron all sat still in the living room, watching Hurricane Draco-Ginny leave. When Ginny's bedroom door slammed closed, they remained there for a couple of breaths.

Arthur spoke. "Shouldn't, er, we--?"

"Way ahead of you, Dad," Ron jumped out of his seat, followed by his friends, then the rest of the family. Six pairs of feet scurried up the stairs, through the hallway, stopping in front of Ginny's room, trying to listen in.

Draco readjusted his robes when Ginny finished dragging him to her room. "Taking me to the bedroom already?" he laughed. "Who am I to refuse a woman's invitation?"

"Can it, Malfoy," Ginny slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, so back to last-name basis?"

"For now we are until you explain yourself! Why didn't you tell me this was a proposal?" Ginny pointed to the necklace hanging around her neck. "I thought it was just a graduation gift. A _really nice_ graduation gift."

"I thought you knew. Ah well," Draco shrugged and picked up a few photo frames that were sitting on her dresser, chronicling Ginny's youth.

"So that's why you came here? To ask my parents' permission?"

"I assure you, Red, I would marry you regardless of receiving their blessings. I merely came here to inform them."

Ginny felt her initial temper begin to die. After a few breaths, she asked, "Draco, why do you want to marry me?"

Draco put down the green photo-frame he held in his hand. "Are you joking? I risked death for you and you ask why I want to marry you?"

"No, no," Ginny shook her head. "I understand that completely. I just meant…" she sighed. "Why do you want to marry me? I just graduated from school; I'm only starting my internship. I don't really have anything to give you."

"What I want you to give me has no value to it." The air between them grew heavy and Draco stared straight at her in silence. "Besides, I hate to waste," he said, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

Ginny looked up to him. "Waste?" She watched as Draco strode to the other side of the room and stopped, standing in front of the window.

Draco stared off to the southern horizon that spanned Ginny's bedroom window. "I've already wasted so much time ignoring you the second part of my last year, avoiding you this first term, waiting for you to graduate until last June… It drives me mad when I know that time could have been spent better. My conscience tells me it was worth it, because there you are," he glanced over his shoulder, "alive," and then turned back to the window, "but I still feel cheated."

Ginny swallowed.

"If I feel cheated, then you probably do to." Draco released a soft breath. "I'll make amends to you. The only plausible option I could create to make up for the lost time is give my life to you. And if I have to amend for the rest of my life, I'll gladly accept it."

Draco's breath caught as he felt Ginny's slim frame against his back. She wrapped her arms around his middle, hands meeting at his chest. Ginny buried her face in his back, small beads of tears falling down her face. "Damn you, Draco," she exhaled, sounding somewhat like a laugh. "You didn't plan to marry me tomorrow, did you?"

"Gods, no." He continued to stare at the field outside. "You know, a year from now, I'll probably still be teaching or holding a job at the ministry. You'll mostly likely have your permanent position at the Daily Prophet. And probably in a year or two, you'll be married to me," he mused, placing a hand over her folded ones.

Ginny giggled and nodded. "You're probably right."

Draco turned to her and she released her embrace. "You never answered my question, Red."

"Your question?"

"So you do wish to marry me?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gave him a nod and a smile. "Just not tomorrow."

"Gods, no."

"But sometime later in our future."

Draco nodded, hooking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I knew you would say 'yes'," he taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up," Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forward.

Before their lips could meet, her door swung open, and six bodies stumbled in.

Charlie was first to speak. "My little sister is all grown up!"

"Congratulations, you two!" Hermione smiled.

"Malfoy, I believe we need to talk," Arthur tried not to bellow.

"She's only a baby!" Molly shrieked.

"Ron, no!" Harry held Ron back.

"I'm gonna kill that ferret!" Ron growled with murder in his eyes.

"It's not too late to take it back, is it?" Draco muttered, with an air of humor to his voice.

Ginny punched his chest. "Too late," she smirked at her fiancé. Seeing that sight, Draco knew she was well on her way to becoming a Malfoy.

_…the end._


End file.
